The Daddy Factor
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Mark Callaway is in a car wreck and loses his memory and ends up with a ready made family.*STORY COMPLETED*
1. Default Chapter

**                   The Daddy Factor**

**Characters: Lacy Coleridge- windowed Mother of four trying to work a small farm in Mountain View, Montana and a job as well as running a craft making business from her home.**

**Ethan Coleridge- 10 years old, Lacy's oldest child. Picked on and bullied by bigger kids, all he wants is a father.**

**Jenna Coleridge- 7 years old, Lacy's daughter. Spunky and full of mischief, the trouble maker of the family.**

**Zoe**** and Faith Coleridge- Lacy's  twin nieces. 3 years old. She's raising them since her sister and brother in law died in a car wreck 2 years ago.**

**Mark Callaway- retired wrestler. Passing down a road near The Coleridge farm, he swerves to avoid a cat and runs his car in a tree; he comes away with a cut on his head and no memory of who he is. That's where the fun begins.**

**Summary: Ethan Coleridge after witnessing Mark's wreak, runs to help. He realizes it The Undertaker from wrestling. When Ethan realizes Mark has lost his memory, he decides to put Mark to good use as a father and husband.**

Ethan rode his bike up and down the dirt road thinking. He was tired of getting beat up everyday by Jake and his friends. Ethan was small and thin for his 10 years and as a result was bullied by the bigger boys, he was an easy target. Not that Ethan ever backed down, he didn't. He just got beat up a lot. He wished his dad was here. He didn't really remember his dad. Ethan was only three when he died. What he did remember was vague. But he thought his dad and mom must have fought a lot. He remembered his dad yelling at his mom all the time. He worried about his mom too. She was always working, cleaning, cooking or running the small farm they had. A woman didn't have no business doing the kind of hard work she did on the farm. Ethan helped but he knew it wasn't enough. Too many kids and not enough money coming in, Mom told him not to worry about stuff like that, but he couldn't help it. He turned his bike to head toward home. He could watch the little ones for mom while she worked on the Afghans she sold in town, maybe help start dinner. Ethan watched as a car passed him. He saw a cat run in front of the car and the car swerve out of the way. Ethan gasped as the car hit the tree head on. He rode over quickly and jumped off his bike. Ethan was able to get the driver door open. God this guy was huge and from the looks of it had hit his head pretty hard. Ethan undid his seat belt and shook the man. He seen the tats on his arms and realized who it was. It was the Undertaker. Ethan loved wrestling, he never missed it. The Undertaker had retired 6 months ago. He just couldn't believe this.

"Hey wake up. Are you all right?" Ethan said shaking the man. 

Ethan hoped he at least got an autograph out of this. He looked at the long gash on his head. Mom could clean it up for him.

Mark opened his eyes and looked blankly around. He tried to piece together what was going on, but it escaped him. He saw a young boy standing over him. He had red hair and freckles and brown eyes.'

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Mark said confused.

Ethan figured he had just taken a hard knock to the head.

"Do you know what year it is?" Ethan asked.

"No." Mark said confused.

Okay that's not good thought Ethan.

"Do you know your name?" Ethan asked.

"No." Marks mind was a total blank.

Ethan wheels started turning. He didn't know who he was. What was the harm? They needed him. And he happened to know for a fact his mom thought the Undertaker was cute. It was perfect.

"Who are you?" mark asked looking at the boy.

"I'm Ethan, don't you know me? You're name is Mark Coleridge and I'm your son." Ethan said.

Mark looked at him blankly. He couldn't remember ever laying eyes on this boy.

"Come on lets get you home to mom. She'll know what to do." Ethan said.


	2. chapter 2

Lacy set a snack in front of the chattering 3 year old twins. She went over and washed up the dishes and got dinner started. She had just got through with the chores on the small farm. It took a lot to run the farm by her self even though Ethan did help all he could. She smiled as she thought of Ethan he was a real little man. He took his role of man of the house seriously. Sometimes she worried that he was losing his childhood too fast. Lacy sighed and pushed her sweaty hair out of her face. She had long auburn hair which at the moment was pinned on top of her head but was escaping a little at a time. She had deep brown eyes. She was 5"5 and 110 pound. She was in great shape from all the physical labor she did around the farm. They had about an acre of of land she planted on. There was plowing and planting and weeding and harvesting when the time came. That kept them fed and she also sold some of the produce. Then there were the cows and the bulls that had to be tended too. The milk cows kept them in milk and she also produced enough to sell some to the local milk processing plant. Lacy also kept chickens and pigs. Her day started at 5 in the morning and usually ended late into the night. She also made Afghans to sell at the local craft shop. That brought in good money, but it was time consuming. The kids kept her bust too, but she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. That's why she kept going everyday. She thought of how things had ended up this way. She had ended up pregnant with Ethan when she was 16. Nat Coleridge had taken her virginity in the backseat of his car. It had practically been rape. Lacy hadn't exactly been willing. The worse decision she had ever made had been to marry him. He had moved her to this farm and left her to do all the work while he drank and carried on night after night. He had been abusive, beating her for the least little thing. The sex had been scary and terrible and she was glad she didn't have to endure a mans touch anymore. Then she had gotten pregnant with Jenna. Nat had been killed in a car accident while she was still pregnant. Lacy wished she could say she had been sorry but she wasn't.

"Mommy can we watch cartoons?" Zoe asked.

Lacy looked at the twins and smiled. They were her sister's kids. But she had raised them since they were one when their parents had been killed. They had auburn hair like there aunt and mother, but had bright blue eyes. She loved them as her own.

"Yes baby. You two go ahead." Lacy said.

Ethan suddenly came running into the kitchen.

"Mom I got to talk to you, Undertaker was in a car accident, he lost his memory and I told him he was our dad!" Ethan said in a rush of words.

Lacy heard the words but didn't really register them. Ethan grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door way. Lacy's eyes widened. It was the Undertaker all right in her living room and the twins were all over him calling him daddy. Lacy pulled Ethan back in the kitchen.

"We have to call the police." Lacy said picking up the phone.

"No mom, please don't. I told him his name was Mark Coleridge and that he was our dad and your husband. We need him Mom. You need the help around here." Ethan said with desperation in his eyes.

"Ethan we can't lie to the man, it wouldn't be right. You know that." Lacy said.

"Mom please." Ethan said 

Lacy felt bad, her son needed a man in his life so bad. But this way wasn't right.

"Darlin you must be my wife, I find it hard to believe I would forget some one as pretty as you."

Lacy looked up to see the big man standing in the doorway. God he looked good. He must be close to 7 foot tall with short auburn hair and piercing green eyes. He had those big legs encased in tight black jeans and had on a white t-shirt that strained against his muscles. His arms were covered in tats. Damn she was turning red in the face. What a man she thought. Before Lacy knew what was happening he strode across the room and grabbed Lacy and planted a kiss on her lips that left her breathless. Ethan stood watching and grinning. Let's see her tell him the truth now he thought.

Mark pulled back. He couldn't remember her but damn that kiss felt good it felt right, he must be her husband cause she certainly responded. Lacy was flustered; she had never felt like that in her life. She thought her heart would beat out of her chest.

"Where's Jessie?" She asked Ethan.

Ethan sighed. He had run ahead to tell the other kids to call him daddy, so they wouldn't give it away. Jessie of course had to be a brat. She said she didn't want a daddy and wasn't calling some dumb wrestler daddy. Ethan had threatened to smack her; he wasn't going to let his little sister ruin things for him.

"She's up in that tree again." Ethan said.

"That's it, she's going to break her neck, and this is the last warning for her." Lacy said stomping through the house and out the front door. Everyone turned and followed her out the door, Mark included. He wondered what the hell was going on. Lacy stood under a huge tree in the yard.

"Jessie Coleridge get your butt down here right now!" Lacy shouted. Her heart leapt in fear when she seen how high Jessie had climbed this time; if she fell it would kill her.

"No!" Jessie yelled down.

"Jessie you just earned your self a spanking, now get down here before you make it worse." Lacy said trying to stay calm.

"Is she always this stubborn?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Ethan and Lacy said at the same time.

Mark decided to take matters in his own hand before the little girl broke her neck. He climbed up the tree easily for someone his size. Lacy and Ethan watched in awe as he had had Jessie and on his way down with her in minutes. Jessie was kicking and screaming and kicked Mark in the knee. Mark looked at the little flame haired heathen. She was a pretty little thing, but mean as a snake. She had her moms brown eyes and they were full of anger. Lacy grabbed Jessie by the arm.

"You apologize right now for kicking him." Lacy said in the tone of voice Jessie knew meant she was going to get the spanking of her life.

"I'm sorry." Jessie said looking down.

Mark nodded, he felt bad for her.

"You all get back in the house, Jessie you stay right where your at." Lacy said.

Mark picked up the smaller kids and took them back in the house and Ethan followed.

"Jessie I told you a million times to stay out of that tree, do you know how scared I was? You could have been killed." Lacy said tears coming in her eyes.

Jessie felt bad; she had made her mom cry and scared her. Jessie started crying. "I'm sorry mommy. I wasn't thinking." Jessie said.

Lacy hugged her and kissed her head.

"You go up to your room and wait for me. I need to take care of that cut on Mark's head, and then I'll be up." Lacy said.

"Are you going to spank me?" Jessie asked.

"I told you I would if you went back up that tree again, plus you kicked someone that was trying to help you." Lacy said in a firm voice.

Jessie nodded. He mom hardly ever spanked any of them. She only did when they really messed up and she had really messed up today.

"Are you going to let him stay?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Jessie." Lacy said.

"Ethan wants a daddy real bad." Jessie said.

"I know." Lacy said sadly.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let him stay for awhile it would make Ethan happy." Jessie said.

Lacy looked at her closely. Maybe Ethan wasn't the only one missing having a daddy.

They turned and walked toward the house together lost in their own thoughts.


	3. chapter 3

Mark sat with the twins on his lap confused as hell. He wished he could remember something, but his mind was a blank. Jessie came in and walked up the stairs with her head down and her mother followed her in the door. Boy she was a beauty messed up hair and all, but he figured with four kids she didn't have time to worry about fixing her hair.

"Come here Mark; let me clean up that cut on your head." Lacy said.

Mark got up and followed her to a bathroom down the hall.

"Sit." Lacy said.

Mark sat on the toilet and grinned as he watched her take out peroxide and antibiotic ointment. She soaped up a washcloth and gently cleaned the cut on his head. Mark loved the touch of her light fingers on his head. Lacy then dabbed the cut with peroxide and then put the ointment on it. She then put a bandage on it.

"Okay, all done." Lacy said.

"Aren't you going to kiss it and make it better?" Mark said teasing her.

Lacy smiled in spite of her self. She liked his teasing personality. She bent and placed a light kiss on his head.

"Ya know I think I hit my lip right here too." Mark said touching his lower lip trying to look serious.

"Oh you did?" Lacy said putting her hands on her hips giving him a look.

"Yea really." Mark said flashing his deep green eyes at her.

Lacy couldn't resist him. She bent and touched her lips to his. Mark deepened the kiss and ran his tongue over her lips. Lacy moaned and pulled back.

"Thank you darlin, I feel much better." Mark said grinning.

Lacy just smiled and put the medical supplies away.

Ethan popped his head in the door.

"Mom I finished dinner. It's ready." Ethan said.

"Thanks honey." Lacy said relieved. She had forgotten all about dinner.

Mark go on with Ethan and the girls and eat. I have to go deal with Jessie." Lacy said.

Mark got up and followed Ethan to the kitchen. He watched Ethan put the girls in booster seats and put bibs on them and give them their plates. Mark and Ethan fixed them a plate and set down.

"You're a good boy Ethan, I can see you're a big help to you're mom." Mark said.

Ethan flushed with pleasure.

"I just try to help out." Ethan said shrugging.

The distinct sounds of a spanking were coming from upstairs. After a few minutes Mark heard Jessie start bawling and loud.

"Moms not mean or nothing, she hardly ever spanks us. But when she tells you to do something, you don't say no, Jessie crossed that line." Ethan said.

Mark just nodded. He really couldn't picture Lacy being mean, but she was strict. He could see that.

He wondered about his role in discipline around here. But since he couldn't remember for now he would let their mother handle that.

Lacy came in the room and Mark got up and fixed her a plate.

"Sit down and eat." Mark said.

Lacy looked at him like he had grown two heads. She wasn't used to people waiting on her.

"Thank you." Lacy said sitting down.

Mark frowned. From the look on her face she wasn't used to him doing things for her that bothered him. He wondered exactly how he treated his wife.  Ethan just grinned. This was going great he thought. Mom really liked Mark, he could tell. Mark left the room.

"Ethan wipe that grin off your face, after I eat, I'm telling him the truth." Lacy said firmly.

"But Mom…" Ethan started.

"Not another word." Lacy said.

"Mom you're not being fair." Ethan said.

"Ethan if you argue with me once more, you're going to be getting what your sister just got, understand?" Lacy asked.

"Yes Maam." Ethan said hanging his head.

Lacy looked at her son. She knew he was upset, but they couldn't just lie to the man. Besides she was having feelings for him already, best to get him out of here. She shouldn't get used to having a man around; in the end she would just be disappointed.

Mark made his way upstairs and found Jessie's room with no trouble. The door was open and she was lying face down on the bed crying. Her room was done in light blue and had white wood furniture. There were dolls lying on the bed beside her. Mark went and sat beside her on the bed.

"Honey ya want to come down and have dinner?" Mark said.

Jessie looked up at him still crying.

She shook her head and buried her face back in the pillow crying.

Lacy had went looking for Mark and stood in Jessie's doorway watching them.

"Aww darlin, come here to daddy." Mark said and lifted Jessie to his lap and held her in his arms. Jessie wrapped her little arms around him and cried into his chest.

"I'm really sorry I kicked you." Jessie said looking up at him in adoration.

Mark smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay; everybody has bad days now and then." Mark said hugging her.

"Thanks daddy, for making me feel better." Jessie said.

Lacy breath caught in her throat and tears ran down her cheeks. She stepped back from the doorway. Her poor kids wanted a daddy so bad and needed one. Jessie already worshiped the man she could see it in her eyes. Now she was going to rip it away from them. God what was she going to do. Lacy wiped her eyes and stepped back in the room. She couldn't let this go on.


	4. chapter 4

Lacy stepped into the room and met Mark heading out with Jessie in his arms.

"Jessie is going to have some dinner." Mark said.

Lacy leaned forward and kissed Jessie.

Jessie hugged her mom.

"I'm sorry I scared you so bad mommy." Jessie said.

"Alls forgiven." Lacy said smiling at her daughter.

"Daddy said he would keep me company while I eat." Jessie said.

Lacy looked in her daughters eyes and seen the pleading. She didn't want Lacy to tell him. Oh god how had she got into this mess.

"Go on and eat and then its bath time." Lacy said.

Jessie grinned. "Okay Mommy." Jessie said happily.

Lacy followed them down the stairs and cornered the twins so she could give them a bath. She took them upstairs and put them in the bathtub. She sat there and bathed them and then sat back to watch them while they played. Ethan walked in.

"Thanks mom for not telling him." Ethan said.

"Ethan, This is wrong and you know it, we're lying to this man, don't you think he's going to be angry when he gets his memory back?" Lacy asked.

"Maybe he won't get it back." Ethan said hopefully.

"Ethan Coleridge, I can't believe you said that." Lacy said.

"I'm sorry mom; its just he is so great, even Jessie likes him." Ethan said hanging his head.

Lacy reached out and pushed his hair off his fore head.

"I know Ethan, I'm sorry things have been so tough for you." Lacy said sadly.

"It's not you fault mom." Ethan said hugging her.

"Go on and take your bath." Lacy said.

"Ethan we'll take this one day at a time, I am going to tell him, I just got to find the right time." Lacy said sighing.

"Okay mom." Ethan said walking out of the room.

Ethan leaned against the wall outside the bathroom.

Mom was weakening, he could see that. She liked having him around to. Hopefully by the time Mark got his memory back, he would be in love with his mom, and he would love them, then he wouldn't want to leave. Ethan had it all worked out in his mind. He smiled as he walked downstairs to the other bathroom.

Lacy was putting the squirming twins to bed, when Mark walked in.

Lacy smiled at him.

"Daddy." The girls squealed at Mark.

Mark sat down on the bed beside the girls and they jumped on his lap.

"I'll read them a story and put them to bed, ya go get you a shower and relax." Mark said.

"You sure, there a handful." Lacy said.

"Go on get." Mark said smiling.

Mark read two books to the giggling girls and tucked them into bed and gave them each a kiss.

"Night night Daddy." Zoe said Kissing Mark on the cheek.

"Goodnight baby." Mark said.

"Night daddy." Faith said giving Mark a kiss.

"Good night sweetie." Mark said to Faith. 

Mark went and turned out the light and stood in the doorway watching them. He was so lucky, even if he couldn't remember them; he had great kids and a great wife.

Lacy had taken a shower and was downstairs setting in her rocker working on one of the Afghans. She had three to finish and she really needed to get them done. The kids needed new shoes bad. Jessie and Ethan sat on the couch watching Cartoons. They had both had there bath. Lacy tucked her legs up under her to get more comfortable. She had on a pink sleep outfit a tank with matching shorts. She usually just threw a t-shirt on. She didn't think to hard about why she had gone to the extra effort tonight. Her long hair hung in waves around her. She noticed that Ethan had got Mark's luggage out of the car and hung all his clothes in her closet. She couldn't get out of sleeping in the same room with him, after all she was supposed to be is wife. She just hoped he didn't try anything. She was so deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed mark come in. He had taken a shower and put on a pair of sweats and nothing else. When she looked up and saw him standing over her, she caught her breath at the sight of his big muscular chest and all those tats. Oh My God he was sexy. Mark bent down and kissed her lips lightly. He pulled back and lifted a piece of her hair twirling it around his fingers.

"You look beautiful Darlin." Mark said softly.

Lacy was lost in those green eyes of his.

"Thank you." Lacy said.

Ethan and Jessie looked at each other smiling.

"This is going to work out real good." Ethan whispered to Jessie.

Jessie nodded.

Mark gave Lacy another kiss and walked over to the kids and lifted Jessie to sit on his lap.

"Mind if I watch with ya?" Mark asked.

Jessie cuddled up in his lap Ethan scooted closer to him. Lacy smiled at the picture they made sitting there talking and laughing over the cartoons. She watched them as she worked on the Afghan.

"Okay kids its bedtime." Lacy said. 

The kids groaned but got up.

"Good night mom." Ethan said giving her a kiss.

"Night honey." Lacy said. 

"Night mommy." Jessie said hugging her mom.

"Good night baby." Lacy said.

Mark picked up Jessie and carried her upstairs to tuck her in. He gave her a kiss and turned out her light. He walked by Ethan's door. He saw the boy lying on his back with his hand behind his head. He was probably too old to want to be tucked in. Mark walked in the dark room. He sat down on the side of the bed. He ruffled the boys' hair.

"Goodnight son." Mark said.

Ethan surprised Mark by throwing his arms around him for a hug.

Mark hugged him back.

"Night dad." Ethan said.

Mark got up and headed back down stairs. Now it was time to tuck his wife in he thought with a smile.


	5. chapter 5

Mark went back down to the living room. Lacy was practically asleep sitting there.

"Alright, little lady off to bed with ya." Mark said plucking the afghan out of her hands and laying it to the side.

Lacy tried to protest, but Mark swept her up in his arms and carried her off to their bedroom and deposited her on the bed. Mark hit the light switch and crawled in the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"My we're awfully bossy tonight." Lacy said in the darkness.

Mark chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"You're dead on your feet Darlin, ya need to get some rest." Mark said.

"Can I ask ya something Lacy?" Mark said.

"Yes." Lacy said.

"How hold was when ya had Ethan, ya look awfully young." Mark said.

"I was 16." Lacy said.

"Damn I can tell I'm a good bit older than you, why didn't your folks have me thrown in jail?" Mark asked.

"They threw me out instead." Lacy said.

"I'm sorry Darlin, I don't mean to bring up bad memories, and it's just hard not knowing who you are." Mark said.

"I know." Lacy said.

"Ya know that Ethan is something else, quite the little man. I'm proud he's my son." Mark said.

"Me to, he is a good boy." Lacy said.

"In fact there all wonderful kids." Mark said 

"Well the twins are my sister's kids, her and her husband died 2 years ago and I, I mean we adopted them." Lacy said.

"Well that don't matter none, there ours right? They call us mommy and Daddy." Mark said.

"Yes there ours." Lacy said.

It was so wonderful to have someone to talk to at the end of the day about the kids about nothing, about anything. She had always wanted a marriage like this. It felt so right. Lacy's emotions overtook her and she started crying. Mark heard her sniffing and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Why ya crying little Mama?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. I'm just a little tired and it's been a weird kind of day." Lacy said.

"Mmm well, I think I got the remedy for that. Mark said.

He leaned over her and kissed her long and hard pressing his tongue to her lips nudging them open. He tasted and teased her mouth and Lacy returned his kiss licking and nipping at his lips.

"Daddy wants some lovin, what do ya say Darlin?" Mark asked grinning.

Lacy blushed and buried her face in his neck kissing him there.

"I'll take that as a positive response. But you got way to many clothes on, I been thinking about seeing ya neeked all day." Mark said in that cute Texas accent that drove her crazy.

Mark pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. He stripped off her shorts next and tossed them.

"No underwear Darlin, now I know you're my wife, cause your defiantly my kinda girl." Mark said lowering his head to her warm and waiting center.

He ran his tongue over it causing Lacy to buck and moan.

"Girl ya hot aint ya?" Mark asked and lowered his tongue once again to torture her deliciously.  

Lacy tangled her hands in his short hair as he lapped at her wet center.

"Yes Mark..Please." Lacy begged.

Mark used his finger to rub her nub and continued to lap at her.

Lacy moaned and bucked coming closer and closer to a mindless pleasure.

Mark suddenly lifted up and buried his cock deep in side her. Lacy moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. Mark leaned over her and licked his finger that had been pleasuring her.

"That pussy sure is sweet." Mark said sliding the finger in her mouth. Lacy sucked it tasting her self. Mark groaned and started moving in her while she continued to suck his finger.

"Damn girl ya good at that, in a bit I'll give ya something better to wrap those sweet lips around." Mark said.

Lacy lost it and went over the edge calling out his name.

"That's it Darlin, cum on me baby." Mark encouraged.

"Oh Mark!" Lacy cried out.

Mark slammed into her for a final time before he shot his seed deep in her.

Mark grunted as he emptied himself in her. Lacy held on to him for dear life. Mark stayed buried in her for a few moments raining kisses down all over her face. Finally he pulled out of her and rolled to his back pulling her to lie in his arms.

"You are amazing, beautiful." Mark said.

Lacy kissed his cheek and lay back down on him sighing in contentment.

"I'm surprised we don't have a dozen kids." Mark said chuckling.

Lacy slapped his arm in play, but she laughed along with him.

"Give Jr. down there a couple of minutes, and then ya can practice that thing ya do with yer mouth." Mark said teasing her.

Lacy burst out laughing and hugged him tight.

Mark laughed too.

"I was just kidding Darlin, get some sleep." Mark said pulling her tighter in his arms.

Lacy wrapped her arm around his waist and promptly fell to sleep.

Mark looked at her. Damn he must really love this woman, cause she was something else. He kissed her gently and drifted to sleep himself.


	6. chapter 6

Mark awoke when he felt Lacy get out of the bed. He opened his eyes and watched her get dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He looked at the clock 5:00am. What was she doing up at this ungodly hour?

"Darlin what ya doing?" Mark asked.

"Going to work." Lacy said smiling at him.

Mark looked at her confused.

"It's a farm Mark, the day starts early." Lacy said.

Mark figured he had to get going too.

He sat up and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt.

"You don't have to get up." Lacy said.

"Well Darlin, I assume I work around here too, I'm sure it will come back to me while I'm workin." Mark said.

Mark came over and kissed her and then they went downstairs. Lacy smiled. Ethan was up and had made coffee. Lacy kissed her son on the head.

"Morning sweetie." Lacy said as Mark poured them some coffee.

"Morning, I figured I would show Dad what needs to be done this morning and you can work on your Afghans today." Ethan said.

"I don't know Ethan, Maybe I should help." Lacy said.

Mark took her hand and turned it over in his. He seen the callous on her hands from hard work, he didn't know what things had been like up to now, but Lacy wasn't going to work like a field hand no more.

"Darlin, me and Ethan can handle what needs to be done. Now you do what ya need to around here. Ya can fix us breakfast in a couple of hours. You don't have any business working yourself to a frazzle when ya got two men to do it." Mark said.

Lacy's eyes got wide.

"Boy you can be real bossy when you want to cant you?" Lacy asked.

Ethan laughed.

"He's right Mom, you can catch up on your crafts, you been saying how you need to finish them so you can sell them." Ethan said.

Mark just smiled and bent down to kiss her on the lips.

"And don't forget, I expect breakfast in a couple of hour's woman." Mark teased.

Lacy just laughed.

"Yes sir." She said shaking her head.

Mark set down his coffee cup and him and Ethan left the house. Lacy went to the living room and decided to work on her Afghans a couple of hours before the kids got up.

Lacy sat in her rocker knitting. Her thoughts were on Mark. She shouldn't have let him make love to her last night, she knew it was wrong. She had just got so caught up in the feelings he stirred in her. Never in her life had she felt so much pleasure. She had only been with her husband and it had been awful. Lacy had no idea sex could be so pleasurable. But it wasn't just that. The kids adored him already. His playful personality and teasing manner was like a breath of fresh air to Lacy. Lacy sighed all that didn't change the fact that soon she was going to have to tell him the truth.

Mark hooked up the milking machine to the milk cows with no problem. Ethan watched in surprise. Mark had done this before somewhere.

"I grew up on a farm ya know." Mark said.

"You got your memory back?" Ethan asked in shock.

Mark stood up and looked blank for a moment.

"No, that just popped out, it's like the memories are right at the edge of my mind but I can't quite see them." Mark said.

Ethan nodded in relief; he had got scared for a minute.

"Looks like you got this under control. I'm going to feed the chickens and the pigs." Ethan said heading out of the barn. Mark finished the milking and sealed the barrels of milk and carried them out to Lacy's truck. He would take them to town a little later. He had collected enough extra milk for the kids today. He would take it to the house when they went up for breakfast. He noticed Lacy had two horses in stalls. He filled their feedbags and then let them out to run in the fenced pasture. He noticed the fence broken in two places.

"Ethan, come help me fix this fence." Mark called to Ethan.

Ethan ran over and held the posts while Mark hammered them back into the ground. They fitted the slats back in and were done.

"We need to go check the fields and weed them. Some stuff like the peppers and tomatoes are ready to be picked." Ethan said.

Mark grabbed the truck and they drove to the large acre they had planted. They pulled several large baskets out of the truck and got busy picking and weeding.

"The apple trees are full to; a lot are starting to fall. We need to get that done today too." Ethan said.

Mark looked up from what he was doing.

"Ethan you're a big help. I don't know what I would do without ya son. With this memory loss thing, I wouldn't be much use. Thanks." Mark said.

Ethan flushed with pride and looked away.

"It's no big deal." Ethan said and went back to work.

Mark smiled. Ethan was a great kid.

Lacy was just setting breakfast on the table when Mark and Ethan came in sweaty and dirty. Mark brought the milk in and set it on the counter.

"I already ran it through the processor." Mark said

"Okay, you two get cleaned up and get back down here to eat." Lacy said.

"Yes Maam." Ethan and Mark answered at the same time.

Lacy laughed at them.

"Get you two before it gets cold." Lacy said.

The two headed for the bathroom in a hurry. They were starved.


	7. chapter 7

Mark and Ethan had washed up and were heading back downstairs to eat. Mark glanced in Jessie's room on the way down the hall and seen her leaning out her window.

"Go ahead Ethan I'll be down in a minute." Mark said.

Mark went in and grabbed Jessie around the waist and hauled her back in the window. He picked up the screen she had removed and put it back.

"Just what was ya doing hanging out the window, ya could have broke your neck." Mark said.

Jessie looked down at her feet.

"Well I'm waiting." Mark said crossing his arms.

"I just wanted to see if I could reach the tree outside my window." Jessie said trying to look innocent.

"Why would ya want to do that?" Mark asked.

"Umm ya know in case of a fire, I could get out of my room." Jessie said looking pleased with her self at the answer she came up with.

"Well if I catch ya hanging out the window again, unless there's a fire going on, there's going to be a fire alright, want to guess where?" Mark said sternly.

"Uhh I won't do it no more, I promise." Jessie said swallowing hard.

"Good." Mark said taking her hand.

"Let's go eat." Mark said.

"Okay." Jessie said and grinned. Having a daddy was great.

Mark and Jessie came in and sat down. They fixed them a plate and dug in.

"This is great Lacy." Mark said.

Lacy had fixed home made biscuits and gravy, ham, eggs, sausage and fried potatoes.

"Girl when you fix breakfast ya go all out, don't ya?" Mark said in between bites.

"Well I knew you guys were working hard and I wanted you to have a good meal." Lacy said.

"She cooks like this all the time, don't she Jessie?" Ethan asked.

Jessie nodded.

"Ya don't have to sell me son, I'm already married to her." Mark said laughing.

"We brought some peppers and a ton of apples back; I'll bring them in when I head back out." Mark said.

"Good, I'll can some of the apples." Lacy said.

"I got to take the milk into town this afternoon." Mark said

"Want to come with me; I really don't know where it's at?" Mark said to Lacy.

"Yes, we'll all go. I have some Afghans I need to sell and the kids need new shoes." Lacy said.

"Okay, can we fit them all in the truck?" Mark asked looking worried.

Lacy laughed.

"I have a car around back, for family outings. You may want to follow me in the truck to take the milk." Lacy said.

Mark nodded.

"I'll get the kids ready in a while." Lacy said.

"I want to clean out the stalls and clean up the barn some, and then I'll come back and shower first. I don't want to stick the whole town up." Mark said laughing.

They all got up and put there plates on the sink. Lacy set the twins down to color, while she cleaned the kitchen. 

"Okay me and Ethan are heading back out. We'll be done in a couple of hours." Mark said.

Mark leaned over and kissed Lacy.

"Don't miss me too bad, I'll be back before ya know it." Mark said winking at her.

"I'll try to muddle through." Lacy said teasing him back.

"Jessie get in here and help yer Mama clean this kitchen." Mark hollered at a departing Jessie.

"Aww do I have to?" Jessie asked.

"What do you think?" Mark asked.

"Okay." Jessie said sighing.

Lacy just smiled. Mark had a way with her. She wasn't as upset as she acted.

Mark and Ethan left and Jessie started scraping the plates in the garbage.

"Mommy, can we keep him?" Jessie asked.

"Jessie look at me." Lacy said.

Jessie looked up at her mother.

"He is going to get his memory back and he is going to be mad we lied to him, so the sooner we tell him the truth the better." Lacy said.

"But I like him; I want him to be my daddy." Jessie said poking her lip out.

"Jessie you can't make things the way you want just by wishing for them. I'll tell you a secret. I like him too, a lot. But he is not ours, I wish he was, but he's not." Lacy said. She didn't want her kids to be hurt, but she was afraid it was too late for that.

"Well when you decide to tell him, tell him we really like him and we want him to be our daddy." Jessie said looking close to tears.

Lacy grabbed her daughter and hugged her.

"I will honey." Lacy said.

Mark drove along behind the car. He smiled. He was tired but it was a good tired. Something kept playing at the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite grasp it. Mark would have been shocked at the person he used to be. He didn't like kids or at least thought he didn't. He had been divorced twice and a bitter lonely person, who used woman and had as many as he could get his hands on. The old Mark wouldn't have looked twice at Lacy. He liked his woman flashy and full of sparkle. Lacy was not the old Mark's type and the kids would have definitely put her out of the running. But all these thought were blocked from Mark's mind right now. All he was thinking about now was getting his beautiful wife in his arms again.


	8. chapter 8

Mark and Ethan unloaded the apples they had brought in front of the produce stand. Lacy had sold them to the owner. Mr. Reid.

"I heard your kids calling him daddy, you get married Cass?" Mr. Reid asked.

Cass just nodded her head, she didn't like lying.

"That's great, he's a big fella aint he?" Mr. Reid said.

Cass just smiled and looked at Mark, yea he was huge. But he was a big sweetheart.

"Thanks Mr. Reid." Cass said shaking his head.

"Anytime, I'm always looking for fresh produce, let me know when your watermelons come in." Mr. Reid said.

"Okay. I will. bye" Cass said.

"Mark we're going to the Flea Market down the street. The lady I sell the Afghan to sets up there. Then we will meet you back at the department store. I have to get the kids shoes." Lacy said.

"I'll take Ethan with me." Mark said.

"Okay." Lacy said.

Mark pulled Lacy close to him.

"I got to know Darlin, are ya wearing panties?" Mark whispered in her ear.

Lacy blushed and started laughing.

"You are bad Mark." Lacy said.

Mark shrugged and just grinned at her. He kissed her lips and pulled back and looked at her. She was so beautiful. She had on baggy overalls with a tank top underneath and all that beautiful long hair pinned up on top of head, but it was already starting to escape. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes shining. He reached out and caressed her cheek with his finger.

"I love ya Darlin." Mark said quietly.

Lacy caught her breath; this man touched a place in her heart that had never been touched.

"I love you to Mark." She whispered.

Ethan and Jessie were grinning and smiling at each other.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Ethan said to Jessie.

"Ethan this is the best idea you ever had." Jessie said.

"Let's go Ethan." Mark said.

"Yes sir." Ethan said following Mark to the truck.

Lacy grabbed the twins and put them in their car seats. 

"Come on Jessie." Lacy said.

Jessie happily skipped after her mother.

Mark sold the Milk and he and Ethan headed back to town.

Mark had a wad of money in his pocket yesterday. He had transferred it to these jeans. He was sure what it had come from, but he assumed it was his. He hadn't as yet found a wallet; he would have to ask Lacy about that. Ethan had taken his wallet and hid it to keep Mark from knowing who he was. It was in Ethan's room hidden. Mark wasn't too worried about it. He was going to take them all out to dinner and maybe buy a little something for the kids.

Mark and Ethan parked and got out in front of the department store.

"Dad can I get me a soda out of the machine?" Ethan asked pointing to the machines out front.

"Sure." Mark handed him some change and walked on toward the front doors.

Ethan ran up to the machine and chose a drink.

"Hey look it's the midget."

Ethan sighed, oh no not him. Ethan turned around; it was Jake and his buddies. There were four of them all together.

"Get lost." Ethan said with a lot more confidence than he felt.

Jake shoved him against the machine. 

"I'm going to kick your scrawny ass." Jake said.

All four boys started at him.

"Back off boys."

The boys turned and seen Mark standing there.

"Four on one, those aint very good odds. When ya get enough gumption to go one on one, come back and see him." Mark said.

The boys looked like they were going to piss on there selves, they turned and took off running.

Ethan was embarrassed. Mark had seen him getting bullied; he probably thought he was a wimp. Ethan wouldn't look up at him.

"You okay?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Ethan said.

"What's wrong boy?" Mark asked.

"You're probably ashamed of me. I'm small and they kick my ass all the time." Ethan said looking down.

Mark bent down in front of Ethan.

"Ethan you're the finest boy I ever met. I'm proud your my son and size don't matter. Tonight I'll teach some moves so you can protect yourself, okay?" Mark said.

Ethan looked up at Mark with those big brown eyes, so like his mothers.

"Really you'll teach me to fight?" Ethan asked in excitement.

"I'll teach ya to defend yourself." Mark said.

Ethan smiled.

"Thanks Dad." Ethan said.

Mark stood up and threw his arm around him.

"Come on let's go find yer Mama." Mark said.


	9. chapter 9

  Ethan and Mark found Lacy in the shoe department. She was trying shoes on the twins who were doing there best to get away while she tried to fit them for shoes. Mark grabbed Faith who was trying to make a getaway and sat down on the bench and put her on his lap.

"Settle down baby, and let yer mama try these shoes on ya." Mark said.

"Kay daddy." Faith said smiling up at him. Ethan had grabbed Zoe and sat her down.

"Thanks." Lacy said smiling up at him while she managed to fit Faith for a pair of shoes. Then she found a pair for Zoe.

"That's a lot easier when you have some help." Lacy said smiling at Ethan and Mark.

"Where's  Jessie?" Lacy said looking around.

"Probably the toy department, I'll go find her." Ethan said.

Lacy nodded and picked up Faith. Mark swung Zoe up in his arms.

"Come on back when you find her, she's already picked out her shoes. You need to pick some out." Lacy said.

Mark handed Lacy the money from the milk.

Ethan didn't say anything; he looked down and walked off. Mark figured there was something wrong from the look on his face.

"What's wrong with Ethan?" Mark asked.

Lacy sighed.

"He's at the age where shoes and clothes are important, I cant afford the kind of shoes he wants, he would never complain or anything, but I know other kids his agree wear name brand shoes, I'm sure it bothers him." Lacy said looking upset her self.

"Lacy he works like a man at the farm; he at least deserves the kind of shoes he wants." Mark said.

"Well Mark don't you think I know that, I would get them if I could afford them. I have to buy shoes and clothes for four kids, what's left has to pay the mortgage and electricity and  phone and I'll be lucky if it covers that, I'm not being mean, I don't have the money." Lacy said angrily. 

"Whoa little mama, pull your claws back in. I'm sorry, there's a lot of stuff I don't remember. Listen, I got a wad of money in my pocket, don't remember what's it's for, but let me buy the boy some shoes and you can use the rest to pay bills." Mark said. 

Mark set Zoe down and pulled the money from his pocket and handed it to Lacy. She took it and counted it. My god there was over two thousand dollars here.

"Do ya know where I got it?" Mark asked.

"I guess it was money you were saving." Lacy said feeling uncomfortable with lying.

She handed him the money back.

"Can I get Ethan the shoes he wants?" Mark asked.

"Yes, your right, he deserves something he wants." Lacy said.

"You can use the rest to pay bills." Mark said.

"No it's yours." Lacy said

"No it's ours silly. We can pay bills and still have some to have a little fun today. We'll take the kids out to dinner and I'll buy each of the girls a little something." Mark said.

Lacy looked up at Mark.  He was so sweet and all she was doing was lying to him. She felt terrible.

Mark saw the emotions playing across her face.

"Ya look like your going to cry Darlin, now stop that. We are married after all, it belongs to both of us and I want to do something for the kids. We'll make a day of it and have a good time." Mark said bending to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Lacy smiled at the feel of his mustache and goatee against her lips.

Mark pulled back and smiled down at her.

"That's my girl; ya got such a pretty smile." Mark said.

Mark reached down and snagged Zoe who was fixing to take off and lifted her back into his arms.

"Where ya think your going baby girl, I'm a lot quicker than you." Mark said tickling Zoe who giggled and hugged him.

Just then Ethan came up pulling Jessie by one arm and lecturing her on running off.

"You could have been kidnapped or something, Jessie." Ethan said.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Jessie shouted at Ethan pulling away from him.

"Well we do, little lady, yer brothers right. I wouldn't suggest doing it again." Mark said.

Jessie looked up at Mark.

"We don't want nothing to happen to ya girl." Mark said pulling her to his side with his one free hand and hugging her.

Jessie wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Jessie said.

"Its okay sweetie, just don't do it again, ya scare me and yer mama when ya do that." Mark said.

"I won't." Jessie said.

"Alright, let's get going. Were going to the mall and then out to dinner." Mark said.

"Oh boy can we go to the toy store?" Jessie asked.

"Sure and you and the babies can pick out a toy, then I'm taking Ethan here to the shoe store." Mark said.

Ethan looked up at Mark and then at his mom.

"Can we afford those kind of shoes?" Ethan asked.

"You let me and your mama worry about that." Mark said

"You work hard around the farm Ethan, you deserve something you want." Lacy said.

"Thanks." Ethan said

Lacy hugged her son, Mark was right; Ethan deserved to have one thing he wanted. He never asked for anything.

"Okay. Let's get going." Mark said.

Mark leaned down and kissed Lacy. Lay stopped and wrapped her free arm around him and hugged him. God she already loved this man. How would she live without him when he left?


	10. chapter 10

Lacy smiled as she tucked the twins in. They held the dolls Mark had got for them tight in there little arms. God they were sweet. She leaned down loving the sweet scent of the freshly bathed babies. Lacy loved children and if she had the means she would have more. Mark smiled as he stood beside her. She looked at these children with such love. He watched as she gave each of the girls a hug and a kiss. When Lacy stood up, Mark sat down and gave each of the girls a kiss.

"Thank you daddy for the dolly." Zoe said hugging his neck tight.

"Your welcome baby girl." Mark said.

Faith grabbed him and hugged him too.

"Thank you daddy." Faith said giving him a noisy kiss on the cheek.

Mark hugged her tight and laid her back and tucked the covers around them both. Mark's heart filled at the sight of these two little girls with there sweet rosy cheeks and little girl giggles and there sweet kisses they bestowed on anyone who got near them. Mark got up and put his arm around Lacy and they walked out of the room down to Jessie's room. She was sitting on the floor playing with the Barbie house Mark had got for her. He eyes lit up when she seen Mark and her mother. Jessie ran up and hugged and kissed them both.

"Thank you so much. I been wanting this house forever." Jessie said.

"You're welcome Jessie." Mark said.

"Its time for bed." Lacy said.

Jessie started to protest, but changed her mind. It had been a good day and she didn't want to ruin it. Jessie ran and hopped into bed. Mark and Lacy went over and kissed her and Mark pulled the covers up and tucked them in.

"I love ya baby." Mark said.

"I love you to daddy." Jessie said.

"Love you mommy." Jessie said.

"I love you Jessie." Lacy said.

Mark and Lacy walked out and Mark turned to look at her.

"Me and Ethan got some stuff to do in the barn." Mark said.

"What would that be?" Lacy asked curious.

"It's guy stuff." Mark said.

"Okay Mr. secretive. I'm going to take a shower and go down and work on a few quilts I'm making." Lacy said smiling.

"Okay, I'll be back in about an hour, and then I'll take a shower. I'll meet ya in out bed in say an hour and a half." Mark said winking at her.

Lacy blushed and laughed at him.

Mark pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"I'm serious. Don't make me have to come looking for ya. I'm real hot for ya girl and don't bother with clothes, I want ya neeked laying in our bed waiting for me." Mark said.

Lacy swallowed hard at the images he invoked in her.

Mark leaned down and pressed a hot kiss to her lips trusting his tongue in and out of her sweet mouth showing her exactly what he planned on doing to another part of her body later. Mark pulled back and caressed her cheek with his finger.

"I love ya, I'll be back soon." Mark said.

Lacy caught her breath as he walked down the hall. What a man she thought.

Ethan practiced the submission hold on Mark. They worked pretty well and Mark was 10 times bigger than him. Mark also taught him how to duck punches and showed him how to use his small size as an advantage. They had a good workout for about an hour and Mark told him that was enough for today.

"You're pretty sharp kid. You catch on fast." Mark said.

Mark couldn't figure out why he hadn't showed the kid how to protect himself up to know. More and more Mark wondered what kind of father and husband he was. He shook it off. Whatever things had been like they were good now and he was going to keep it that way. Mark and Ethan walked back up to the house side by side in a comfortable silence.

When they got in the house Mark didn't see Lacy downstairs. They got them a soda and sat down and drank them.

"Get off to bed son, its getting late." Mark said.

"Okay." Ethan said and got up.

" Night Ethan." Mark said.

"Night Dad." Ethan said and hugged Mark.

"Thanks for teaching me all that stuff." Ethan said.

Mark wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Your welcome son, now get on to bed." Mark said.

Ethan headed up the stairs and Mark got up and headed to his room. He patted his pocket to make sure the small box was there. He smiled. He had got a little something for his little lady today when she wasn't looking. He grinned, a shower first and then off to his sweet girl.


	11. chapter 11

Mark jumped out of the shower and dried off quickly. He pulled on a pair of boxers and opened the door into the bedroom. Sure enough his little lady was lying there with the covers pulled up to her chin. Mark grinned. She was adorable.  He went and sat beside her on the bed.

"Set up baby." Mark said.

Lacy sat up dragging the covers to cover her.

Mark laughed and kissed her.

"I'm guessing you're not wearing a stitch under them covers?" Mark said.

Lacy blushed and looked down.

Mark just chuckled and lifted her chin and kissed her gently.

"I got something for ya, little mama." Mark said. He handed her the small box in his hand.

"Mark you shouldn't have got me anything." Lacy protested.

"Hush now, you deserve something. I wanted to show you how I feel about ya." Mark said.

"But Mark…" Lacy started.

"Not another word young lady or I'll toss ya over my knee. Now open it." Mark said.

Lacy glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare." Lacy said.

"Oh wouldn't I? I might enjoy putting a warm glow on that cute little ass of yours." Mark said grinning.

Lacy gave up and started laughing.

"You're crazy." Lacy said.

Mark just laughed.

Lacy unwrapped the small box and opened it. She gasped. It was a gold chain with a gold floating heart and small diamonds surrounded the heart. It was beautiful. Tears filled her eyes no one had ever bought anything for her before, except the kids. Mark watched her. Lacy's head was bent and she wasn't saying anything.

"Do ya like it?" Mark asked a little worried.

"I love it." Lacy said in a quite voice.

Mark lifted her chin and seen the tears on her face.

"Hey now whatcha crying for little mama?" Mark asked.

He kissed her tears away and took the necklace and hooked it around her neck.

"It looks beautiful on ya Darlin." Mark said.

Lacy looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes that just melted him.

"Aww Darlin, don't cry." Mark said pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry; you're just so sweet and thoughtful." Lacy said.

Lacy clung to him she knew sooner or later she was going to lose him and the thought scared her to death. How can you love someone after only a few days she wondered?

Mark kissed her head.

"Now see what ya gone and done. I was all set to warm that cute little butt of yours and hell now I just don't have the heart." Mark teased.

Lacy giggled against his chest. Mark pushed her back to look at her.

"Now that's my girl, I like to see ya smile." Mark said kissing her lightly on the lips.

Mark laid her back on the bed and pulled the covers back to look at her.

"Your so beautiful baby." Mark said in a husky voice.

Mark stood up and shed his boxers and climbed to layover her. Mark kissed her deeply plunging his tongue in her mouth tasting and teasing her mouth. Lacy nipped at his lower lip playfully and Mark grinned. He lowered his mouth to her breast sucking the nipple into his mouth. He nipped and licked and sucked causing Lacy to moan and grab his hair. Mark moved his hand to her other breast playfully rolling her nipple between his finger and thumb causing it to get hard. Lacy groaned out his name. Mark took his sweet time playing with her breasts. She was gasping and panting and moaning as he moved down to dip his tongue in her belly button.

"Mark." Lacy gasped out.

"Feel good baby?" Mark asked.

"Mmmmhuh." Lacy managed to murmur. 

Mark ran his tongue down her belly to her hips and finally over to her wet slit running his tongue up and down leaving Lacy gasping and moaning. Mark eased his finger into her.

"Oh God Mark." Lacy moaned.

Mark smiled and took her nub in his mouth and sucked on it as he used his thick finger to make love to her. Lacy's hips were bucking and rolling under his sweet torture. Mark added another finger slowly pushing his fingers in and out as he sucked her nub and licked it. Lacy came hard moaning out Mark's name over and over. Mark was in a rapture of his own lapping up her overflowing sweetness. He loved the taste of her, it was addictive. He didn't want to move. He continued to lap at her pussy like his life depended on it. Lacy laid her hand on his head caressing it.

"I love you." Lacy whispered.

Mark lifted his head and looked up at her. He saw the love shining in her expressive eyes.

He moved up her body and looked in her eyes. "I love ya too Darlin." Mark said. 

Mark kissed her deeply and she tasted her self on his tongue and lips. She moaned into his mouth.

"Sweet as honey baby." Mark said as he pulled back licking his lips.

Lacy giggled at him.

"Now spread them legs Darlin, Jr. wants some action." Mark said smiling.

"Mark I'm not on any type of birth control." Lacy said looking worried.

Mark smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"I can't think of nothing that would make me happier than to have another little baby with ya." Mark said.

Lacy threw caution to the wind if she did get pregnant at least she would always have a part of him.

Lacy spread her legs for Mark urging him on with her hands on his hips.

Mark took her hand and put it on his throbbing erection. Lacy gasped at the feel of it.

"See how hard I am for ya baby." Mark said.

Lacy stroked his cock loving the feel of it.

"Yea girl that feels real good." Mark said in with a growl.

"Im going to slide that in ya girl and fuck ya hard and fast, ya like it like that don't ya baby?" Mark asked.

"Yes Mark." Lacy moaned. She needed him now.

Mark pulled away from her warm little hand and pushed forward and sheathed himself to the hilt in her wet center.

"Mark." Lacy gasped out.

He started moving in her at a fast pace, he couldn't wait. He slammed into her hard and fast and Lacy wrapped her legs around his waist as he rode her. Her hands held on to his arms as he rode her in wild abandon.

"Oh God girl, yer so wet and tight." Mark growled out.

"Mark baby, I'm cumming." Lacy moaned out in pleasure.

"Cum on baby, cum on me, my sweet girl." Mark groaned.

Lacy buck and moaned as she came apart in his arms. Mark watched her and fell more in love as he watched her cum. God but she was beautiful. Mark continued to move in hard fast stokes and came as he felt her inner muscles tighten around his cock.

"Oh yeah Lacy, damn girl, I'm cumming baby." Mark groaned as he emptied his seed deep in her core.

Mark movements slowed as he drained himself in her. He stopped and bent over to kiss her.

"God I love ya girl." Mark said.

Mark lay beside her and Lacy slid beside him in his arms and rested her head on his chest. Mark stroked her back and they lay their together getting there breath back.

"Lacy I hope we made a baby." Mark said kissing her forehead.

Lacy looked up at Mark.

"Do you really mean that?" Lacy said.

"Yea, I think it would be great to have a little baby around." Mark said smiling.

Mark continued to stroke her back as he fell asleep. Lacy lay there watching him. She had come to accept the fact she would lose him, but she would enjoy every moment they had till then and hold memories like this in her heart forever. 


	12. chapter 12

Days had turned into weeks and weeks into months, some how Mark hadn't regained his memory. The guilt ate at Lacy everyday, but the happiness in her life out weighed it. The kids were happy she was happy and life was wonderful. She sat on the blanket I the pasture and watched as Mark played hide and seek with the kids.  She smiled as Mark made a great show of trying to find Zoe who was hiding in plain site. The weather was already starting to turn cooler. Probably there would be no more picnics this year. Lacy picked up her camera and snapped a few pictures.

"Kids it's getting late, tomorrow you have school, let's head back to the house." Lacy called.

All the kids groaned and complained but headed toward the blanket. Lacy looked at Ethan, he was sporting a black eye. He had rushed home from school the other day and ran straight to Mark, Telling him he had beat Jake one on one. Lacy wasn't thrilled but Ethan had explained he had been defending his self. Mark had clasped him on the shoulder and told Ethan he was proud of him for defending his self. The look on Ethan's face was the happiest Lacy had ever seen. Mark's approval meant everything to him.  Mark came and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her gently.

"You look tired Darlin." Mark said.

"I am a little, I don't know why." Lacy said.

"Probably cause your always doing something. You need to relax for just one day." Mark said.

"Mark I love taking care of you and the kids." Lacy said hugging him.

Mark wrapped his arms around her; once again he thanked God for her. She and the kids were his life.

"I'll make dinner tonight. I want you to rest a little; I think you might be getting sick." Mark said.

Lacy knew what was wrong, she was pregnant. She had come to a decision to tell Mark the truth about whom he was tonight after the kids went to bed and only then would she tell him she was pregnant. She wasn't going to start there child's life out based on a lie of that she had made up her mind. Lacy hugged him tight to her.

"Ya okay girl?" Mark asked looking worried.

"Yes I'm fine, just remember I love you." Lacy said.

Mark smiled at her.

"Like I could ever forget." Mark said.

Lacy and Mark had put the kids to bed.

"I'm going to take a shower; I'll be down in a few minutes." Lacy said.

"Okay Darlin." Mark said.

Mark went downstairs and started some water so he could make Lacy a cup of tea. He went and sat on the sofa and flipped on the TV. He flipped through the channels and he suddenly stopped. Monday Night Raw. Mark sat mesmerized as he watched. Suddenly a flip was switched in his brain and all the memories came rushing in at once. He was a wrestler, Mark Callaway, The Undertaker. He wondered why Lacy hadn't told him. Then suddenly he realized the truth, before that day he had never seen Lacy, he wasn't married to her. Ethan had found him and told him he was Mark Coleridge. Anger washed over him, all these months she had lied to him, the life he thought was his wasn't, these wasn't his kids. He felt like his life had been ripped away. All these months she had lied in his face, letting him live a life that wasn't his, one that he would have never wanted as Mark Callaway.

Lacy walked in the living room in her night gown. She was going to tell him no matter what the consequences.

"Mark we need to talk." Lacy said.

Mark stood up and turned and looked at her.

Lacy took a step back at the anger she seen in his eyes. She knew without being told he had got his memory back.

"You lying bitch. All these months you kept me from my life, using me to work your farm and help with your kids. What kind of person are you?" Mark said in anger.

Lacy said nothing, what could she say to defend herself.

"I'm calling a friend to come get me as soon as possible. I don't ever want to see you again. Ya know, I would never even be attracted to someone like you, the real me, not the made up person you invented!" Mark yelled at her.

Lacy almost decided not to tell him about the baby, but there were too many lies as it was, she couldn't tell another.

"Mark, I'm pregnant." Lacy said in a trembling voice.

Mark spun around.

"What are ya telling me for, the man who made yer baby don't exist no more, he's gone forever, yer own you're on." Mark said and left the room to go call Glen.


	13. chapter 13

Ethan had come downstairs to get something to drink and had witnessed Mark's anger. His heart broke and he realized life wasn't a fairy tale and the Mark he loved and called dad had never really existed. He knew his mom had been right, they should have told him up front things might have turned out different. Ethan watched from the shadows as his mother made her way up the stairs crying. His anger threatened to over whelm him. He went into the kitchen and stood at the door while Mark talked to his friend on the phone. Mark had his back to him and didn't see him.

"Yea this bitch really played a number on me. Had me convinced I was married to her and these was my kids. Imagine that I don't even like kids." Mark said.

"Must have been horrible all these months, I know how kids get on your nerves and she's got four, damn man, how did you survive?" Glen asked.

"Yea horrible is the word." Mark said even though it was a lie. He had been happy but that was just a fantasy and the man that had enjoyed that shit wasn't really him. He wanted to get back to his life and his flashy little girlfriend he left behind.

"Now she's got the nerve to tell me she's pregnant." Mark said angrily.

"Oh hell man what are you going to do?" Glen asked.

"Do? I'm not going to do anything. She brought this on her self." Mark said.

"Listen man I'll pick you up tomorrow, I'll call and book you on a flight back to Texas." Glen said.

"Yes, How about stopping by my house and bringing me my credit cards. There in the safe in my bedroom. You got the combo, don't ya?" Mark asked.

"Yea man. Okay. I will be there around noon." Glen said.

"If ya get lost driving out here, call." Mark said and gave him the number.

"See ya tomorrow." Mark said and hung up.

Mark felt something hit him and hard. He turned around and Ethan pulled back and punched him hard in the stomach. He barely felt it. Mark grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

"What the hell are ya doing Ethan?" Mark asked.

"You sorry bastard, how could you talk to my mother that way. I was in the hallway I heard you. I was the one who lied to you, if you want to mad be mad at me." Ethan said angrily. 

"Ethan you're a child, your mama is old enough to know better. She should have told me the truth. I can't hold you responsible you're just a kid." Mark said.

"She wanted to tell you the truth things just got out of hand and Jessie and me kept begging her not to, it wasn't her fault." Ethan said.

"Ethan the whole thing was wrong and I hope you realize that. I don't know what your mama hoped to gain from this, I'm sure she knows I'm wealthy." Mark said.

Ethan went rigid with anger.

 "You asshole, my mom was never after your money, your too stupid to see what's right in front of your face. Just go and get out of here we don't need you. I'll help my mom take care of our new baby. That kid will be lucky they never have to know you." Ethan said and ran out of the room.

Mark stood there. He wanted to go after Ethan but stopped. It's not your kid Mark, just let it go. Mark went out and stood on the front porch all the memories of the last few months playing on his mind. But his anger wouldn't let him feel anything else. He felt betrayed. When his memory came back he had lost the life he thought was his. He wondered what had happened to Lacy's husband. Mark shrugged. He would be out of here tomorrow.

Lacy lay in her bed crying her heart out. She had known this was going to happen, but nothing prepared her for the pain. She thought about just last night, Mark had made sweet love to her in this bed and told her he loved her. She had made a million memories over the last few months all of them wonderful. She laid her hand on her stomach. She didn't regret carrying his baby. She would love and cherish it as a part of the man who was very real for a while. He was gone now forever though. Ethan walked in the room and sat on his mothers bed.

"Don't cry mom, we don't need him. I will take care of you." Ethan said.

Lacy sat up and hugged her son, knowing he was hurting as much as she was.

"I'm sorry Ethan. I know this must be terrible for you." Lacy said.

"It will be okay mom, I promise." Ethan said hugging her.

Lacy got up early and fed the twins getting them up early. Mark was asleep on the couch. She had Ethan take them to the next farm down to play with the two little girls that lived there. When Ethan got back they went up to talk to Jessie.

Jessie sat up in bed rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on mommy?" Jessie asked.

Lacy sat on her bed while Ethan just stood staring out the window.

"Honey Mark got his memory back." Lacy said.

Tears came up in Jessie's eyes.

"He don't want us no more does he?" Jessie asked.

Lacy hugged her daughter.

"No honey, he's mad like I thought he would be." Lacy said.

Jessie lay against her mother crying.

"Honey he's leaving in a while. I want you to stay up here. He's not the same man he was. I don't want you anymore hurt than you are now. Can you do that? Stay up in your room?" Lacy asked.

"Yes." Jessie said, but she had no intention of letting her daddy leave without seeing him.


	14. chapter 14

Ethan had left the house to go take care of the morning chores. He told his mother to stay away from Mark. He would be gone soon anyway. He had passed Mark on the way out the door but refused to look at him or speak to him. Mark had went up and packed all his stuff up. Ethan had left his wallet on the dresser. Mark picked it up and opened it. All his money and credit cards were still in there. Mark had gone back downstairs and went in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry your kids have to be upset like this, but you have no one to blame but your self." Mark said.

Lacy turned around and looked at him. Mark looked at her and felt; well he didn't know what he was feeling. His emotions were so mixed up right now. The main thing that was feeding him was anger. He couldn't get past the anger right now.

"Ya know, you can probably sue me for child support for yer baby and win, but that will be the only way you ever get a dime out of me." Mark said.

"I don't want your money Mark, This baby will be fine. As you pointed out, this baby isn't really yours; it belongs to a man that doesn't exist anymore. I won't come after you for child support." Lacy said and she turned away from him.

Mark stared at her trying to figure out her game. He was sure she had been trying to get his money that's why she had pretended to be his wife. She would pop up looking for money eventually, that's the way women worked. Glen would be here soon and he would be glad to get out of here.

Mark sat down on the front porch to wait. It wasn't long before he seen Glen drive up in his truck. Mark picked up his bag and walked out to the truck.

"Hey buddy." Glen said.

"Hey Glen, I'm glad you're here, I'm ready to get the hell out of here." Mark said.

"Daddy!"

Mark heard Jessie yell at the top of her lungs. Glen looked up and about had a heart attack. A little girl was hanging precariously from the top branch of a tree near the house.

"Mark look up there." Glen said.

Mark's heart lurched as he saw Jessie hanging from the top limb. There was no foot hold anywhere near her. She must have slipped out her window and tried to make it to the tree. Mark dropped his bag and ran over and Glen followed.

"Daddy I'm going to fall!" Jessie cried out.

Mark could hear the tears in her voice.

Lacy came running out and screamed when she seen Jessie hanging from the top limb.

Lacy started to climb up the tree but Mark grabbed her.

"Keep a hold of her, I don't need them both breaking there neck." Mark said to Glen.

Glen took a hold of Lacy's arm.

"Mark will get her down, just calm down." Glen said.

Lacy stood there and watched as Mark started up the tree. It was hard going because this tree had limbs few and far apart.

"Daddy my hands are slipping!" Jessie screamed out.

"Baby girl, hold on, don't let go no matter what!" Mark shouted at her.

Jessie was crying outright now, scared to death.

"I'm coming Jessie, don't cry." Mark said. He was getting closer to her.

"Daddy hurry!" Jessie cried.

Mark was beside her on another limb.

"Jessie I need you to give me one of your hands." Mark said holding out his hand.

"I cant, I'll fall." Jessie said.

"I wont let you fall honey, do you trust me?" Mark said looking at her.

Jessie stared at him and then reached one hand out to him. Mark grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him. Mark kissed her cheek and held her tight for a minute. Jessie was shaking and crying.

"It's alright Jessie, your safe baby." Mark said trying to soothe her.

Lacy started crying when Mark grabbed her. Her body filled with relief.

"It's okay; I told you Mark would get her." Glen said holding on to her.

Mark made his way down the tree holding on to Jessie. He reached the ground and placed a kiss on her head and handed her to Lacy.

"Thank you." Lacy said holding her girl close to her.

Mark just nodded and turned to walk back to Glen's truck. Glen turned and followed. Mark was not being honest about his time here. It was obvious at least to Glen he loved that child.

"Daddy don't go!" Jessie screamed out.

Mark turned and walked back to Jessie and Lacy.

"Let me have her for a minute." Mark said holding out his arms.

Jessie scrambled into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please don't go daddy." She cried against him. 

Mark walked away from Lacy and Glen and sat down on a tree stump holding Jessie in his lap.

"Jessie look at me and stop crying, okay." Mark said. Mark knew he if she didn't stop he was going to start.

Jessie looked up at him with big teary eyes.

"Honey, ya know I'm not yer daddy, I can't stay here."" Mark said.

"You love us and we love you, isn't that all that matters." Jessie asked.

"Jessie I wished that was all that mattered but its not." Mark said.

"You're mad cause we lied to you. I'm sorry, but me and Ethan wanted a daddy so bad, that's all. Mommy wanted to tell you but we kept begging her. She was just trying to make us happy is all." Jessie said 

"Jessie I'm not mad at you. You are the best little girl in the world and I mean that. Ya know you remind me of myself when I was a kid, always in trouble." Mark said smiling at her.

Mark pulled a card out of his wallet and wrote his address and phone on it.

"If ya ever need anything baby, just let me know." Mark said handing her the card.

"I need you daddy. I don't care what you say, you'll always be my daddy." Jessie said. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Glen watched with tears in his eyes. How could Mark just rip this kid's heart out?

Mark picked her up and set her back in Lacy's arms.

'Take care of her and the wee ones and the boy too." Mark said and turned and walked away. He kept walking even though he heard Jessie calling for him. He got in the truck and Glen got in the driver's side.

"Mark how can you..." Glen started.

"Not one word Glen." Mark said quietly.

Glen started the truck and drove away with Jessie's crying loud in their ears.


	15. chapter 15

Mark checked his mail and sighed loud. Once again Lacy had returned the check he had sent. It had taken two weeks for some of the anger to leave him and he realized that Lacy could barely afford the kids she had. He decided to do the right thing and started sending her a check. He was very generous wanting to make sure she had enough to take care of all the kids. A couple of days later she had returned the check with a note saying no thank you that her and her baby would be just fine. Mark at first thought she was playing some kind of game so for the next three months he and kept sending a check and she kept returning it.

"Damn stubborn woman." He muttered to himself. He wondered if she even had money to go to the doctor. He wondered if the kids had enough to eat. Mark had at first gone back to his party life style, drinking and women, but he soon became bored with it. Now he sat around his big house all alone tinkering with his Harleys and thinking about Lacy and the kids. He laid his mail done and noticed another envelope with childish scrawl on it. He tore it open, it said: Dear daddy, I miss you. We have to move to the city. Mommy didn't say why but I think its cause we don't have enough money. I didn't want you to come here looking for us and not know where were at, cause I know someday you will come back. Mommy is having a baby you know, you are the real daddy of this baby, don't that make us a real family now? I have to see you daddy I know if I see you I can make you come home. I am coming to see you. I got your address. I will call you when I get to Texas..I love you …Jessie.

Mark put the letter down, what did she mean she was coming to Texas. Mark had a bad feeling about this. He picked up the phone and dialed Lacy's number.

"Hello." Lacy said in a voice filled with tears.

"Lacy what's wrong?" Mark asked.

"Mark, Jessie has disappeared. She was gone when I got up this morning." Lacy said bursting into tears.

"Lacy calm down, I got a letter from Jessie today. She said she was going to come to see me. Sounds like she took off, She can't have got that far." Mark said.

"Mark something awful could happen to her. How can I find her? I called the police and there looking." Lacy said.

"Darlin I want ya to set tight. I'm going to check all the terminals and airports here in case by some miracle she figured out how to get a ticket or something. Then I will be there to help ya look for her, okay?" Mark said.

Lacy was silent for a moment.

"Lacy are ya there girl?" Mark said.

"Yes, thank you Mark, I'm just so scared I don't know what to do.' Lacy said.

"We'll find her, I promise, okay." Mark said gently.

"Okay." Lacy said.

"I'll call ya back and let ya know when I'll be in." Mark said.

"Okay, bye." Lacy said and hung up.

Mark picked up his cell and started calling airports.

Ethan stood looking at Lacy.

"What did he want?" Ethan asked.

"He got a letter from Jessie saying she was coming to see him. We think she must have run away trying to go see him. He going to check the airports and bus terminals and then come down here." Lacy said.

"We don't need his help!" Ethan yelled.

"Ethan I know you're still angry at him, but what we did was wrong and he had a right to be mad." Lacy said.

"He left you pregnant mom." Ethan said frustrated that she would still defend him.

"Ethan he has sent me money every month, I just refused to take it. He was trying to do the right thing." Lacy said.

"You still love him don't you?" Ethan asked.

"You do to don't you?" Lacy said.

Ethan nodded and looked away.

Lacy turned and sat down hoping Jessie would be found soon.

Mark had called both airports seeing if there was a Jessie Coleridge on any incoming flights but no luck. He called the bus terminals too, but no luck. Then he had a idea. He called back and asked if there was a Jessie Callaway coming in from any fights.

"Well yes sir. On flight 302 coming in Montana, straight flight. She what we call a unescorted child. She is coming in to visit her dad." The lady said.

"I'm her dad Mark Callaway. He mother forgot her flight number and I was kind of frantic." Mark said.

"Well sir, she will be at the terminal in two hours." The lady said. Mark sighed in relief. First he had to call Lacy then he had to get to the airport. Thank God Jessie was alright. He was going give her the biggest hug in the world and then he was going to tan her butt till she couldn't sit for a week.


	16. chapter 16

Lacy started crying when Mark told her Jessie was on an incoming flight.

"Thank you Mark." Lacy said through her tears.

"I have to head out to pick her up. Listen Lacy, I'm going to wire you 4 tickets while I'm at the airport. I want you and the kids to come down. I think me and you need to talk." Mark said.

Lacy was blown away. She didn't know what to think.

"Please Lacy. We really need to talk, I'm beggin ya girl?" Mark said.

"Mark I don't want the kids hurt again." Lacy said.

"I'm not going to hurt them Lacy. I promise. Well Jessie's butts going to be hurtin for a while but other than that." Mark said 

Lacy couldn't help but laugh.

"Yea I pretty much had the same thought, I want to hug her then shake her." Lacy said.

"Please say you'll come?' Mark said.

"How much do I need to pack for me and the kids? How long do you want us to stay?" Lacy asked.

"Bring whatever you want to see again, cause you won't be going back." Mark said.

Lacy was silent. Was he serious?

"The tickets will be at the airport under your name. Hurry." Mark said.

"I will." Lacy whispered and hung up the phone.

"Did he find Jessie?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, she is on a flight to Texas. Mark is going to pick her up." Lacy said.

"Man is she going to get it." Ethan said.

Lacy looked in a daze.

"Mom what's wrong?" Ethan asked.

"I need you to help me pack up all the kids' thing, were going to Texas."  Lacy said.

Ethan's mouth fell open. Ethan followed after his mother wondering what was going on.

Mark waited impatiently at the airport terminal where Jessie would get off. He had already wired the tickets. Soon Lacy would be here and they could straighten this mess out. He would be glad when he actually saw Jessie. He was so worried about the little thing. Finally they started letting passengers off and Mark saw her little red head a mile away.

"Jessie." Mark yelled.

Jessie spotted him and a smile lit her pretty little face.

"Daddy!"  Jessie yelled and ran and jumped into his arms.

Mark hugged her tight for a minute and then lifted her back.

"Look at ya girl, you're a site for sore eyes." Mark said kissing her cheek.

"Daddy I missed you so bad." Jessie said.

"I've missed ya to girl." Mark said.

"How did you know what flight I was on?" Jessie asked.

"I got my ways. Let's get you home. I got some news for ya, yer mama and brother and sisters will be here tomorrow." Mark said carting her out of the airport.

"Yahoo, it worked. I knew you still loved us." Jessie said.

"Well yer right there Jessie, I do love all of ya. I was just being bullheaded and stubborn. But all that's over and if yer mama will still have me, I want to make us a real family." Mark said. 

Mark set her in his truck and buckled the seatbelt on her. He went and got in on the passenger side.

"Mommy still loves you. I hear her crying at night and I know its cause she misses you." Jessie said.

That made Mark feel like shit, he had hurt her so bad with his hateful words. He had hurt the kids too. He wondered if Ethan would ever forgive him.

"So you and mommy will get married and you will be our daddy?" Jessie asked.

"Yea if yer mama says yes when I ask her to marry me." Mark said.

Jessie literally was bouncing in her seat.

"I'm so glad you're my daddy." Jessie said grinning at Mark.

Mark looked at her.

"Well little girl, I hope ya feel that way later, cause when we get home you and me are having a long talk." Mark said.

Jessie swallowed hard. She didn't like the way that sounded and she didn't like the look on his face. Well I guess you got to take the good with the bad Jessie thought.

Lacy had all her and the kids stuff threw in the back of the car. Their flight left at 5:00AM. She was so eager to get there. She had missed Mark so bad.

"Mom, are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Ethan asked.

"I'm not sure about anything Ethan, but I know I love him and I know it feels right. Sometimes that's all you have to go on." Lacy said.

Ethan nodded and hugged his mom. More than anything he wanted Mark to want to be with them, but he was scared to hope for it.

The phone rang and Lacy picked it up.

"Hello." Lacy said.

"Hi Mommy." Jessie said.

"Oh god Jessie, I'm so glad you're alright. Do you know how worried I was young lady?" Lacy asked. Lacy started cry in relief.

"I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean to worry you. Don't cry." Jessie said.

She felt bad she had worried her mommy so much.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jessie, let me talk to Mark." Lacy said.

"Stop crying little mama, she's fine." Mark said gently.

"I know, I was just so worried. I can't help it." Lacy said.

"We're on our way back to the house now. You got all yer stuff packed?" Mark asked.

"Yes. We'll be in tomorrow around 1:00PM." Lacy said.

"Okay, I'll be there to pick ya up." Mark said.

"Goodnight Mark and thank you for finding my baby." Lacy said.

"Our baby." Mark said quietly.

Lacy was silent. The implications of what he said had her heart lifting in joy.

"Goodnight Darlin." Mark said.


	17. chapter 17

Mark and Jessie arrived back at his house. Jessie was awed by the place. There was a long road that led to the house and a big gate and stone fence surrounded the whole place. Mark keyed in the security code and the gate swung open. He drove to the garage and parked the truck. He helped Jessie out of the truck and they headed to the house. It was huge. The house was brick and the front porch was huge. It had a porch swing and chairs. They went in the front door and Jessie was awed by the size of the place. Mark gave her a quick tour of the downstairs, showing her the den, which Jessie loved. It had a big screen TV, a huge stereo system, a big fireplace, and a computer on one side of the room. There was a huge sectional in the middle of the room and several large overstuffed chairs scattered around the room. He showed her the room with the hot tub and the poolroom and the gym. Then the kitchen which was the biggest kitchen she had ever seen. She peeked out the back door and seen the large deck and squealed with delight when she seen the pool. Mark just smiled at her reactions.

"Sit down Jessie and I'll make us something to eat." Mark said.

Jessie dragged a barstool over next to the counter and watched him cook. He baked them some chicken breast and made a salad and some baked potatoes. Jessie sat next to him and told him about school and the twins and Ethan catching him up on everything. Mark sat the plates on the table and him and Jessie sat down to eat.

"Daddy am I in real big trouble?" Jessie asked.

"Yes Jessie, this is about as big as it gets." Mark said looking at her.

Jessie looked down. She hadn't really thought about this part when she decided to run off. She was thinking about it now though.

"Finish your dinner, baby, okay." Mark said gently.

"Okay." Jessie said.

Mark and Jessie finished up the dishes and put the leftovers away.

"Come on I think its time we had that talk." Mark said.

Jessie walked behind Mark with her head down. She really wasn't looking forward to this. Mark went into his study. It was just a small office he used to do business and kept all his financial paper. It had a small laptop on the oak desk. He had wrestling pictures on the walls from some of his matches. It was sort of his private place to get away. Mark sat down in the chair behind the desk.

"Come here Jessie." Mark said holding out his arms. Jessie went to him and he sat her on his lap.

"Jessie do you know how worried yer mama was, She went to pieces thinking something bad had happened to ya. Didn't ya think about that before ya ran off?" Mark asked.

"No, I just was thinking about getting you to come back home. I wasn't trying to be bad daddy, I just wanted for all of us to be back together." Jessie said.

"I realize you wasn't trying to be bad Jessie, but you put yourself in a dangerous situation. Do you know how me and yer mama would feel if something had happened to you?" You are old enough to think about things before ya act on them." Mark said.

"I'm really sorry daddy." Jessie said.

"I know baby, but the next time you even think about doing something that dangerous, I want ya to stop and think before you act." Mark said.

Jessie looked up at him with tears in her eyes, it about broke Mark's heart. He wondered how parents did this shit without crying there selves.

"Okay the lectures over, let get this over with so we can put it behind us, okay?" Mark said.

"Okay daddy." Jessie said giving him a hug.

Mark hugged her back for a moment and then picked her up and laid her over his lap.

Mark spanked her butt good, but didn't lecture her; he figured she had had enough of that. It didn't take long for her little legs to start kicking and her to start crying.

"I'm sorry daddy." Jessie cried.

Mark continued for another minute. He wanted her to get the point about running away.

"Daddy I'll never run away again. I promise." Jessie said crying hard.

Mark stopped and sat her in his lap while she cried.

"Alright little one it's over." Mark said. 

Mark held her for a few minutes till her crying subsided.

"I love you daddy." Jessie said wiping her eyes.

"Well I love you to Jessie, I hope you know that." Mark said.

"I do daddy." Jessie said.

Mark put Jessie to bed. She loved the bedroom Mark picked for her. He told her she could fix it up anyway she wanted.

"Daddy I love you and I'm really sorry I ran off and scared you and mommy." Jessie said.

"I love you to baby and alls forgiven little one." Mark said kissing her and tucking her in.

Mark left the room and went to his bedroom. He lay down and couldn't wait for tomorrow to get here. He wanted his lady back in his arms.


	18. chapter 18

Mark paced back and forth in the airport. He was in a hurry for Lacy to get here and it seemed like they had been waiting forever.

"Daddy are you nervous?" Jessie asked.

"Yea, little girl, I'm nervous." Mark said looking down at Jessie.

Jessie smiled and took his big hand in her small one.

"It will be okay. Mommy loves you." Jessie said.

Mark picked Jessie up in his arms.

"Thanks sweetie, for making me feel better." Mark said

"Your welcome." Jessie said kissing his cheek.

Mark sat down with Jessie on his lap.

"Tell me something Jessie; I forgot to ask you last night, I was too relieved to find ya. How did you manage to book a flight to Texas?" Mark said.

Jessie looked away from Mark.

"Do I have to tell you daddy? I really don't want another spanking." Jessie said.

"Look at me Jessie." Mark said.

Jessie looked up at Mark.

"I'm not going to spank ya again, okay. You can tell me." Mark said.

"I made the reservations on the schools computer and I paid for it with a credit card." Jessie said.

"Where did you get a credit card?" Mark asked.

"Well when you were living with us, I saw where Ethan hid your wallet. So when I found out you were leaving, I went and took one of your credit card, just in case I needed to come to see you."  Jessie said looking down.

Mark didn't say anything for a minute. His little Jessie was quite a little scamp.

"I can see I'm going to have to keep a close eye on ya little girl, your way to smart for yer own good." Mark said.

Jessie peeked up at him.

"Are you mad at me?" Jessie asked.

"Naw, I aint mad. You know stealing is wrong? Hmm?" Mark asked.

"Yes sir, I know. I only did it because I wanted to be able to come see you." Jessie said.

"Okay we'll let it go then, but I'm not expecting to have to talk to you again about it, okay?" Mark said.

"You won't daddy, I promise." Jessie said.

"I think yer mama's flight is in, let's go." Mark said.

Mark stood up and set Jessie on her feet and they headed for the gate.

Mark heard the little ones before he actually seen them. Three year olds were noisy. Mark smiled and spotted them. Damn Lacy was beautiful. Her long hair was escaping from the braid she had it in. Her cheeks flushed and pink and that happy sparkle in her beautiful brown eyes. God he loved her, how could he have left her. Her body had changed with pregnancy. Mark knew she was 6 months now and she was showing. She was even more beautiful in Mark's opinion. He wanted to grab her and hold her forever. Jessie had ran to her mother and was hugging her. He saw the tears in Lacy's eyes as she kissed Jessie and held her close. Zoe and Faith had spotted Mark. They screamed and ran and jumped all over Mark. Mark laughed and picked them up covering them with kisses. He hugged them tight to him.

"Daddy we missed you." Zoe said.

"Yea Daddy a whole bunch." Faith said.

"I missed you too, my sweet girls." Mark said kissing them again.

He hadn't realized how much till he seen them.

Ethan was standing back looking at the ground. Mark figured Ethan was still mad and he didn't blame him.

"Hi Ethan." Mark said

"Hello Sir." Ethan said not looking up.

Sir, okay that's where they were at, well he would be patient with Ethan. He had hurt the boy. He couldn't expect him to be turning cartwheels about seeing him again.

Mark looked at Lacy and her eyes met his. He caught his breath, he could smell her that sweet familiar scent that was uniquely hers, like lilacs, springtime, and a field of flowers all rolled into one. Lacy lifted her hand to smooth her hair down.

"I know I look terrible, it was a long flight, trying to keep up with the kids and I'm fat." Lacy said looking down. She had been nervous about Mark seeing her pregnant.

Mark walked closer to her and lifted her chin.

"Yer absolutely breathtaking, little mama." Mark said.

Lacy smiled that smile he loved to see that seemed like it lit up the whole world.

"That's my girl." Mark murmured before he lowered his head to brush a gentle kiss across her lips.

Lacy giggled.

"Your goatee tickles." Lacy said pulling back to look at him.

"I guess I'll have ta shave it." Mark said smiling.

"You better not." Lacy said pulling his head down for another kiss.

Jessie and the twins started giggling. Mark lifted his head and smiled own at the girls. Lacy laughed too.

Mark picked up the twins.

"Let's get you guys home." Mark said.

Lacy laced her arm around his waist and Jessie skipped beside them. Ethan walked behind wondering if Mark was still mad over the words they had.


	19. chapter 19

Lacy followed Mark around in a daze as he showed her and the kids the house. It was huge and beautiful. The kids were running and jumping around; even Ethan seemed to loosen up a bit as he looked in wonder at the house. He showed the twins there room and they were running around in it and jumping up and down.

"Lacy you can decorate it more to suit three year olds." Mark said smiling at the girls.

He took Ethan down to the end of the hall and opened a door.

"I thought maybe you would want to be a little further away from all these screaming females." Mark said laughing.

Ethan looked at the room. It was huge. It had its own bathroom and a balcony. It had a huge bed and stereo, TV, video game system, and a computer. The room was done in wood paneling and was decorated in brown and dark autumn colors. Ethan couldn't speak. The room was awesome.

"I really didn't know much about fixing up the girls rooms, but I fixed this one up for you myself. You can change anything you don't like." Mark said.

"I wouldn't change anything. Thank you." Ethan said.

"Your welcome." Mark said.

"I'm going to show yer mama our room. Could ya meet me downstairs in about a half and hour in my study Ethan?" Mark asked.

"Yea, okay." Ethan said.

Mark and Lacy left Ethan in his room and went to check on the girls. Jessie was reading to them in her room.

"Jessie can you watch the wee ones for a little while, me and yer Mama got some talking to do." Mark said.

"Okay." Jessie said smiling at them.

Mark took Lacy's arm and he showed her their bed room. It was beautiful, done in brown and hunter green. It had a bathroom that had a sunken bathtub. It also had its own balcony.

"Maybe I'm presuming too much by expecting ya to share a bed room with me." Mark said.

Lacy turned and wrapped her arms around Mark and raised her head for a kiss. Mark bent down and lightly kissed her.

"You presume right handsome." Lacy said smiling.

Mark smiled and sat down on the bed pulling her down to sit beside him.

"Lacy I want to tell ya I'm sorry for the awful things I said to you that day. I was angry and confused and I was in denial. I regret that day everyday since I left." Mark said.

"You had a right to be angry Mark, I lied to you for three months and I'm truly sorry I did. But I want you to know why. I wasn't after your money. When Ethan come running in that day and he told me what he did, I was going straight out to tell you, but then you walked in and kissed me and I had never felt anything like that for anyone. I was still going to tell you, but the kids begged me not to, I know that's not an excuse, but  they loved you so much. It didn't take me long to realize I loved you too. Every time I told you I loved you Mark I meant it, it wasn't a lie." Lacy said.

Mark reached over and pulled Lacy in his arms.

"I know that honey and I loved you too. When my memories come back and I realized how I felt about you and the kids it scared me, so I ran and I said some terrible things which I didn't mean. I have thought about you and the kid's everyday since I left. I can be a real dummy sometimes, when I got that letter from Jessie, I realized what an idiot I had been, here I was missing you guys and I didn't have too. I came to my senses; I just hope it's not too late." Mark said. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and dropped to one Knee.

"Lacy I love y and I want ya to be my wife. I want to be a daddy to the kids, I want to adopt them. I want us to have a houseful of kids and I want us to live happily ever after. What do ya say?" Mark asked.

Lacy looked at him with tear filled eyes. She couldn't believe her dream was coming true. Mark stroked her cheek with his thumb staring into her eyes.

"I say yes." Lacy said in a quite voice.

Mark hugged her and kissed her and slid the ring on her finger.

"Now and forever, my girl." Mark said holding her close.

"I want ya to get some rest for an hour or so. Me and Ethan need to talk." Mark said kissing her again.

"Mark be gentle with him, he loves you so much, he's just very hurt." Lacy said.

"I know. I want to try to make things right between us. Don't ya worry little mama, everything will be fine." Mark said.

Mark laid her back on the bed and kissed her.

"I'll wake ya up in a while." Mark said.

"Okay." Lacy murmured sleepily.

Poor girl was exhausted. Mark thought. He pulled a light cover over her and went down to wait for Ethan. 


	20. Chapter 20

Ethan made his way down to Mark's study full of turmoil. He was sure Mark was still mad at him about the stuff he had said to him back when he left. Ethan had said some bad stuff and cussed at him, but Ethan felt he had been defending his mother. He loved Mark and wanted things to be the way they used to be but he didn't know if they could be. He got to Mark's study and the door was open and Mark was sitting in there at his desk on his laptop. He looked up and seen Ethan. 

"Come on in Ethan and shut the door." Mark said.

Ethan walked in and shut the door behind him. He went and sat down on the other side of the desk opposite from Mark.

"Ethan I know when I left that day there was some hard feelings between us." Mark said.

Ethan looked down, he knew it Mark was still mad. Maybe he didn't even want him around. He might send him off to boarding school or something. All these thoughts were flying through Ethan's mind. Mark watched Ethan he sat there with his head down not responding. Ethan's emotions overwhelmed him, finally Mark had come to his senses about his mom, but now he didn't want Ethan around. It was too much for him and tears started to leak from his eyes.

"Sir I'm sorry I lied to you, this whole thing is my fault for telling you that first lie, I just wanted a dad so bad, I wasn't thinking. My mom was hurt because of me and so were the girls. I don't blame you if you don't want me around. You can send me to boarding school so you don't have to have me around as long as mom and the girls are happy." Ethan said in tears at this point.

Mark was out of his chair in a second and kneeling in front of Ethan.

"Look at me son." Mark said.

Ethan looked up at Mark embarrassed by his tears.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like a baby." Ethan said.

"There's no shame in showing yer emotions son, it took me a lot of years to learn that." Mark said.

Mark pulled Ethan into a hug and held him there until his tears stopped. He pushed him back a little so he could look at him. Ethan looked up at Mark and seen tears on his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Ethan asked.

"Because I love ya and I missed ya and I've been the worlds biggest fool and I hurt ya. I'm sorry Ethan. I know ya feel bad cause you lied, yea lying is wrong but I understand why ya did it and I'm not mad at ya. The day I got my memory back I was angry and confused and I took it out on yer mama. I regret that son, I really do. You were defending yer mama, there's no way I would hold that against ya. I asked yer Mama to marry me and she said yes. I want us to be a family. I want to adopt you kids. I want ya to stop blaming yourself for everything, its not yer fault. If you'll still have me I want to be yer dad." Mark said.

Ethan threw his arms around Mark's neck and hugged him.

"I love you dad. I never stopped." Ethan said.

"I love ya too son." Mark said.

Ethan pulled back.

"When are you and mom getting married?" Ethan asked.

"Well seeing as yer mama is 6 months pregnant, I think real soon is our best option. I'm going to pull some strings and get the marriage license tomorrow. I think the next day would work do you?" Mark asked smiling.

Ethan grinned.

"Yea I think that would be best." Ethan said.

"Let's go get the girls and tell them the news and then we'll get dinner started. I'm sure everyone is starving." Mark said.

"Okay." Ethan said. He was happy for the first time in a long time.

Jessie and Ethan helped Mark with dinner. Jessie made the salad while Ethan helped Mark put steaks and hotdogs on the grill.

"Daddy when do we start school?" Jessie asked.

"Well I hadn't really thought about that. I guess with us getting married the day after tomorrow; we best wait till after the wedding." Mark said.

"Dad I don't want to have to register under the name Coleridge, I want my name to be Callaway." Ethan said.

"Well son, I'm pretty sure the adoption process at that fast, I can't let ya stay out of school for that long." Mark said.

"Oh." Ethan said looking down.

"Listen Ethan I'll call my lawyer first thing in the morning and see how fast we can get it done, okay?" Mark said.

"Okay." Ethan said.

"Jessie stop running around the grill, you'll get burned." Ethan said.

"Stop telling me what to do Ethan, you're not the boss of me." Jessie said sticking out her tongue at him. 

"Jessie get back in the kitchen with the twins, now." Mark said.

Jessie turned around in a huff and stomped back in the kitchen. Mark and Ethan both laughed at her. They pulled the food off the grill and took it in the kitchen. Lacy was sitting at the table talking to the girls.

"Hey beautiful." Mark said kissing her.

"Hey, I take it everything is all right?" Lacy asked.

"Yep right as rain." Mark said.

"Good, the girls told me we were getting married day after tomorrow." Lacy said smiling.

"Well Darlin, I don't see no point in waiting, do you?" Mark asked.

"No I don't." Lacy said smiling.

"Are ya hungry? Mark asked.

"Yes, I'm starving." Lacy said.

"Okay, let's get this food on the table kids so we can eat." Mark said.

Lacy watched as the kids helped Mark with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe all her dreams were coming true.


	21. chapter 21

Mark lay in the bed waiting for Lacy to come out of the bathroom. He gave her one of large shirts to sleep in. Lacy walked in and once again she took his breath away with her beauty. Mark held out his hand and Lacy came and took it. He pulled her down to lay beside him. Mark turned on his side and raised her shirt and rubbed her belly.

"God I'm huge." Lacy said trying to cover herself. 

Mark grabbed her hands.

"Don't yer beautiful." Mark said gazing into her eyes.

Lacy smiled.

"Your blind, but I'm not going to argue with you." Lacy said.

The baby chose that moment to start moving. Mark eyes filled with wonder as he felt his child moving under his hand.

"God it's so amazing." Mark said in awe.

"Yea, I know. I never get over the feeling of my baby moving and kicking. It's a feeling I can't describe." Lacy said.

Mark bent his head to her belly.

"Hey little one, its yer daddy." Mark said.

Lacy smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. God she loved this man.

Mark moved back beside her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Darlin I made you a doctors appointment, ya need to have your records sent to this doctor." Mark said.

"I got them from my doctor, I got them with me." Lacy said.

"Good, I want to make sure yer taken care of." Mark said

They lay facing each other just looking in each others eyes, once in while kissing each other.

"Baby I want ta make love to ya, but we're going to wait until our wedding night. Tonight I just want ta hold ya and kiss ya and never let ya go." Mark said.

Lacy smiled and lifted her finger to trace his lips gently.

"Sounds good to me." Lacy said and leaned forward to kiss his nose.

Mark grinned and pulled her to lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Lacy lay there tracing his tats and just enjoying lying in his arms.

"Lacy I love ya girl." Mark said.

"I love you to Mark." Lacy said.

"When we get married, I'm going to have Glen come stay with the kids. I realize you don't know him, but he's my best friend and I would trust him with my life. I want us to drive up to a little cabin for a couple of days just you and me. Is that okay." Mark said.

"I would love too Mark, but I want your friend to hang around her with the kids before hand so they can get used to him, before I just leave them with him." Lacy said.

"Well he'll be around all day tomorrow." Mark said. 

"Okay we'll see how it goes." Lacy said yawning.

Mark smiled reaching his hand under her hair to massage her neck.

"Mmm that feels good." Lacy said cuddling up close to him.

"Relax and get some sleep Darlin." Mark said and bent down to kiss her cheek.

Mark watched her as she drifted off.

"Sweet dreams." Mark whispered and drifted off himself.

"Give me the syrup Ethan!" Jessie yelled.

"Ask nicely." Ethan said grinning.

"Ethan!" Jessie screeched.  

Lacy turned and looked at the two of them with a warning look.

Just then Mark walked in with Glen following behind him.

Lacy smiled and flipped another pancake on a plate.

"Glen this is Lacy, My soon to be wife." Mark said.

Glen smiled. He had known ever since Mark had got back, that Mark was in love with this girl, he was just being pig headed. He was glad to see Mark had come to his senses.

"Hi Lacy, It's nice to see you gain." Glen said.

Lacy shook his hand.

"It's nice to see you again too." Lacy said.

"Ethan give it here!" Jessie screamed.

"Stop it both of you. Ethan give her the syrup, Jessie stop yelling!" Mark boomed.

All the kids froze and looked at Mark.

Ethan handed the syrup to Jessie and focused on his plate. Jessie took the syrup and poured it on her pancakes.

"Glen are you sure you can handle them for a couple of days?" Lacy asked.

"Yea I'm sure we'll get along fine." Glen said.

Glen introduced his self to each of the kids. Jessie grinned at him and Ethan shook his hand. Zoe and Faith promptly climbed in Glen's lap and shared their pancakes with him.

Lacy smiled they seemed to like him.

"Baby I called my lawyers, they want to start the adoption proceedings, and they can have it done in less than 6 months if we get started now." Mark said.

"What do you say kids?" Lacy asked.

"I say lets do it." Ethan said smiling.

"Me too." Jessie said.

"What's doption?" Zoe asked.

"It when you want someone to be your daddy and the judge tells you it okay and makes that person your daddy." Lacy explained.

"We got a daddy." Faith said not understanding.

"Yea, but then you will have his last name." Lacy said.

"Okay." The girls said together.

Everyone laughed at them they were so cute.

"Well I guess its unanimous then." Lacy said.

"Okay on to the next thing. I called the court house our license is ready. The minister is coming tomorrow at 1:00 PM. Lacy I guess you'll want a dress and want the kids to have some kind of dress clothes." Mark said.

"Yes, I guess I'll take them shopping after breakfast." Lacy said.

"Glen can you pick up the license, I'll take Lacy shopping." Mark said.

"Sure buddy, no problem." Glen said.

"Can I go with Uncle Glen?" Jessie said.

"Uncle Glen huh?" Mark asked laughing.

Glen smiled. "Hey they can call me that, its fine." Glen said.

"You need to get clothes Jessie." Lacy said.

"Oh mommy, you can pick me out something, I hate shopping for clothes. PPPlease?" Jessie said.

Lacy looked at Mark. He shrugged.

"Well its up to Glen, he might not want you tagging along." Lacy said.

"I don't mind." Glen said.

"Okay, but you better do what he says Jessie and don't give him no trouble." Lacy said.

"I won't. I promise mommy." Jessie said grinning.

Glen sat the twins down and got up.

"Come on Jessie." Glen said.

Jessie smiled up at him. "Will you carry me on your shoulders?" Jessie asked.

"Sure little lady." Glen said and hoisted her onto his shoulders.

"We'll be back later." Glen said and they left.

"Well I guess he passed the kid test, they seem to like him." Lacy said.

"I told ya. Glen's a great guy." Mark said.

"From now on I'll listen to the wise words of the all knowing Undertaker." Lacy said teasing him.

Ethan and the twins started laughing.

Mark smiled down at her and then bent to kiss her.

"Ya getting sassy with me girl?" Mark asked.

"And if I am?" Lacy said.

Mark leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I can't paddle that bottom while yer pregnant, but ya won't be pregnant forever." Mark said with a gleam in his eye.

"Promises promises." Lacy said grinning up at him.

Mark just laughed and hugged her.

"Let's get going we got a lot to do." Mark said.

Mark and Ethan got the twins and cleaned them up and Lacy washed the dishes. 

"All right gang lets hit the road." Mark said.


	22. chapter 22

Mark couldn't believe this was actually happening. He paced back and forth in the den. Ethan came in holding his tie in his hand.

"Dad can you tie this thing?" Ethan asked holding it up.

"Sure come here." Mark said.

Mark stood there and tied Ethan's tie for him.

"Thanks dad." Ethan said.

"Your welcome Mark said ruffling his head.

"Dad are you nervous?" Ethan asked.

"Yea, is it that obvious?" Mark asked smiling.

"Yea." Ethan said  

"I'm going to get the twins and take them outside to wait." Ethan said.

"Okay, we won't be long." Mark said.

They were just having a simple ceremony. Lacy didn't want a big ordeal, just the kids and Glen. Mark couldn't wait. He had never wanted anything so bad in his life. Lacy and the kids made him feel complete for the first time in his life. The door opened and Jessie came running in with Glen following.

"Daddy you look handsome." Jessie said running and jumping up in his arms.

Mark caught her and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful your self princess." Mark said.

 Jessie giggled. She had on a long white dress trimmed in lace with a full skirt.

"Uncle Glen said the same thing." Jessie said.

Mark sat Jessie down. "Get outside with your brother and sisters. I'm right behind ya. Glen is fixing to bring yer mama down." Mark said.

"Okay daddy." Jessie said scampered out the door.

"Well old buddy are you ready?" Glen asked.

"Yea, I never been more ready for anything." Mark said smiling.

"Than get your ass outside. I'm going to get your lady." Glen said grinning.

Mark smiled and headed out the door.

Mark stood out in the garden in the gazebo watching Glen walk Lacy out. She had on a long cream colored dress with lace trim. She had her hair curled and pinned up. She was breathtaking. Lacy smiled at him and made his heart skip a beat. Glen placed her hand in Mark's and went to stand with the kids. Lacy and Mark kept their eyes on each other as they listened to the words of the minister and repeated their vows. Even the kids were quite and seemed in awe of what was taking place.

"I now pronounce you man and wife and a family." The minister said smiling at the children. The kids started cheering and jumped all over Lacy and Mark. Mark and lacy laughed and hugged the children.

"You may now kiss your bride." The minister said laughing.

Mark set the twins down and bent over Lacy and kissed her deeply. Lacy wrapped her arms around Mark pulling him closer. The kids started giggling.

Mark pulled back and whispered.

"I think we have an audience." Mark whispered.

"I think your right." Lacy said.

"Well I'll have you to myself tonight; I guess it will have to wait." Mark said.

Lacy smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Till tonight." Lacy said.

"Come on, let's go have the cake me and Uncle Glen got." Jessie said scampering toward the house.

The twins were hanging on Glen and Ethan walked between his mother and Mark.

"I don't want you two to worry; I'll make sure the kids behave for Uncle Glen." Ethan said.

"Thanks son." Mark said putting his arm around Ethan. 

Ethan smiled. This had to be the best day of his life.

Glen had just tucked the twins in and was heading back downstairs. Kids were a lot of work. He hadn't realized how much. Mark and Lacy had left about three. He had been with the kids for 5 hours and they had him worn out. He wanted to take a shower and hit the sack. Glen walked downstairs to grab a soda. He heard the TV on in the Den. He walked in and seen Jessie watching cartoons in the dark. 

"Young lady I thought I had put you to bed." Glen said setting down beside her.

Jessie looked up at Glen with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Jessie girl. What are you crying for?" Glen asked pulling her into his lap.

"I miss mommy and daddy. Why did they have to go away?" Jessie asked laying her head on Glen's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, they need to be alone for a couple of days to spend some time together. You know they love you, but sometimes grownups need time with each other too." Glen said patting her back.

"I still miss them." Jessie said.

"I know, but they'll be back soon. How about if we watch cartoons till you go to sleep? Then I'll put you to bed." Glen said. 

"Thanks Uncle Glen." Jessie said and cuddled up in his lap.

Glen smiled and wrapped his arms around Jessie. He forgot how tired he was. This feeling right here was why people had kids. He could see why Mark was so happy. He might have to think about settling down his self and having a few rugrats.

Mark and Lacy had arrived at the cabin at 6:00PM. Mark Made Lacy take a hot bath while he fixed dinner. She came out of the bedroom wearing a long silk gown and wrapped her arms around Mark as he was cooking. Mark turned around and kissed her.

"Darlin you look good enough to eat." Mark said smiling down at her.

Lacy smiled and laid her head on his chest.

Go in the living room and relax, I'll call ya when dinner is ready." Mark said.

Mark kissed her once more and turned her toward the living room. Mark watched her as she left the room. He smiled. All he had to do was make it through dinner. Then he was going to show her how much he had missed her. Mark started whistling to himself as he finished up cooking dinner.


	23. chapter 23

Mark watched Lacy as she talked on the phone with Glen. She had to check on her babies. Mark smiled. Lacy was a wonderful mother. Lacy handed the phone to Mark 

"Buddy I want you guys to enjoy your selves and don't worry. I got everything under control." Glen said.

"I know buddy. We just wanted to check in and make sure everything was fine." Mark said.

"It is don't worry." Glen said.

"Okay, tell the kids we'll call tomorrow." Mark said.

"I will bye." Glen said.

Mark hung up the phone. He lay back on the bed and pulled Lacy in his arms.

"See everything's fine." Mark said.

"I know, I just wanted to check." Lacy said wrapping her arm around him.

Mark leaned down and pressed his lips top hers. He traced her lips with his tongue. Lacy opened her mouth in invitation. Mark slid his tongue in loving the taste of her. He used his tongue to stroke every inch of her mouth leaving Lacy groaning. Lacy pulled away and slipped her gown off.

"Lose the boxers, buddy." Lacy said smiling.

Mark laughed and pulled them off and threw them to the floor.

"Oh my, you have missed me haven't you?" Lacy said staring at his huge erection.

Mark smiled.

"Uhh huh and I'm about ta show ya how much." Mark said.

"No I'm going to show you how much I missed you." Lacy said grinning.

Lacy leaned over him and ran her tongue around his lips tasting and nipping.  She ran her lips and tongue down his cheek down to his chin, trailing warm wets kisses along the way. Mark moaned and tried to grab her. Lacy popped his hands.

"Lay back and enjoy." Lacy said.

"Yes maam." Mark said smiling.

Lacy lowered her head and kissed his neck. She ran her tongue in circles till she found the spot that made him moan. She nipped it with her teeth and soothed it with her tongue over and over till Mark was groaning. She finally moved further down licking her way down to his nipple. She suckled it into her mouth drawing on it gently using her tongue to tease it till it was hard. She moved her mouth to the other to give it the same attention. Mark lifted his hands to run his fingers through her silk like hair.

"Lacy baby that feels so good." Mark sighed in pleasure.

Lacy's mouth started a path down to his belly licking and swirling. She traced his tat with her tongue causing Mark to buck his hips and moan loudly. Lacy smiled she liked the effect she was having on Mark. He looked so close to losing control. Lacy dipped her tongue in his belly button countless time and circled it with her tongue. Marks head was tossing back and forth in pleasure and he gripped the sheets with his hands. Lacy ran her finger tips up and down his upper thighs as she dipped her tongue lower and lower. She felt his erection brush her cheek and Mark nearly came off the bed. Lacy scooted down and gently grabbed his erection with her hand. She stoked it a couple of times with her hand.

"Mark it feels so good, but I want to taste you." Lacy said

Mark moaned out and looked down into her eyes. He saw the complete look of love in her eyes shining. 

"Watch me baby." Lacy said smiling at him.

"Ya little minx." Mark growled in a husky voice.

Lacy giggled and opened her mouth and covered just the tip of his cock.

"Oh Jesus Lacy." Mark moaned trying to control himself.

Lacy swirled her tongue around the tip savoring his taste. She pulled her mouth off and blew on his cock. The cool air blowing after the heat of her warm mouth caused Mark to buck his hips toward her mouth. Lacy smiled. She lowered her mouth once again this time taking his whole cock in her mouth. She used her free hand to massage his sack. Lacy pulled her head back up and lowered it again. Mark groaned and tangled his hands in her hair. Lacy would pull up and then lower her head to take in his whole cock, setting a steady rhythm. 

"Oh yeah baby." Mark groaned as he lifted his head to watch her. Just watching her go down on him was the most erotic site he had ever seen. Lacy caught his eyes and there eyes locked as she continued suck his cock. Mark moaned as she speeded up the rhythm his eyes never leaving hers. The feeling of her sweet mouth and watching her was to much for Mark, it sent him over the edge. His hands tightened in her hair as he pumped into her hot mouth.

"Lacy god I'm cumming." Mark moaned.

There eyes were still locked. Mark shot his load and Lacy swallowed it all loving his taste. Mark watched as she continued to lick and nuzzle his cock and wasn't surprised to find him self rising again. Mark caressed her head.

"Baby climb up here and ride me." Mark whispered huskily.

Lacy grinned and slid her way up his body and kissed him.

"Your awesome girl." Mark whispered.

"I love to taste you Mark." Lacy whispered kissing him again.

"I love you." Mark said emotionally.

Lacy smiled at the love she seen in his eyes. She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. She went to move over him, positioning her self over his erection.

"Baby are ya sure this wont hurt ya?" Mark asked.

"We got a couple more months before we have to worry about that, but as big as I am its going to be me on top for a while." Lacy said.

"Well Darlin I have no problem with that." Mark said grinning.

Lacy smiled and slowly lowered her self on to his aching erection. Mark gaped as he was completely sheathed in her wet warm center. Lacy stated to move and Mark stilled her with his hands on her hips.

"Wait Darlin or I'm going to cum right now." Mark said in a husky voice.

Mark had never felt so turned on and close to the edge as he did with Lacy; it was like he lost all control over him self. Lacy grinned but stopped moving. Mark finally started moving slowly in and out of her center.

"Ohh Mark it feels so good." Lacy moaned.

"Yea it does baby." Mark said reaching up to rub her breast. He rubbed her nipple between his finger and thumb causing her nipple to harden. 

Lacy gasped and moaned at the contact.

"Feel good baby?" Mark asked bringing his head up to suckle her other nipple.

"Mark." Lacy groaned running her hands though his hair.

Mark suckled and licked her nipple over and over until Lacy was moaning and groaning in pleasure.

"Mark please." Lacy begged.

Mark smiled as he stroked her body with his hands and mouth into a fevered pitch. Mark put his hands on her hips and started working in and out of her at a fast hard pace.

"MMMM oh god Mark!" Lacy screamed.

"That's it baby cum with me." Mark moaned.

Lacy felt the bottom drop from beneath her and wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Mark continued to pump into her and shot his seed deep in her core holding on to her as she trembled in the throes of passion. Mark looked up at her and thought he had never seen such a beautiful sight. Her hair damp and clinging to her, her cheeks flushed her whole body lush with pregnancy, and her eyes with the most beautiful sparkle. Mark reached up and pushed the hair off her cheek and caressed her face.

"God I love you." Mark said.

Lacy smiled and lifted her self off of him and lay down in his waiting arms. She wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too Mark, so much." Lacy said.

Mark looked down and seen tears on her cheeks.

Hey, what's the tears for little mama?" Mark asked brushing them away.

"I'm just so happy and it was so beautiful making love to you." Lacy said.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life making ya happy Darlin." Mark said kissing her on the nose.

"Ya know Darlin it was fate. If Ethan hadn't been riding his bike right there and told that fib I would have never met you or the kids. It was meant to be. Everything that happened was meant to happen, even this little one." Mark said caressing her stomach. 

"I believe that too Mark, we were meant to be." Lacy said cuddling in his arms.

Mark kissed her lightly.

"Goodnight little mama." Mark whispered.

"Goodnight daddy."  Lacy said giggling.

They both fell asleep happier than they ever thought they could be.

**Epilogue**

6 months later

Mark stuck his head in the den. All the kids were in there doing various things from home work to watching cartoons.

"I want at see all four of you in my study, now." Mark said and turned around and left.

The kids all looked at each other.

"Okay Jessie what did you do?" Ethan asked.

"Why is it always my fault?" Jessie asked jumping up.

"Cause you're the one always in trouble." Ethan said.

"I didn't do nothing." Zoe said looking worried.

"Me neither." Faith said.

"Well I guess we better go see." Ethan said taking the lead.

They walked single file down to Mark's study wondering what they had done. They walked in the study and stood in front of Mark's desk looking worried. Mark was setting in his chair and Lacy was standing beside him holding Travis who was pretty much drooling. Eat, sleep and drool, that's pretty much all he did, but he was cute.

"Kids I've got something real serious to discuss with you." Mark said.

Ethan and Jessie squirmed wondering what was up.

Mark laid some papers on the desk.

"Ethan want to take a look at these?" Mark asked.

Ethan picked up the papers and started reading. He stopped and his mouth fell open when he got to the part about Ethan Callaway. Ethan laid the papers back on the desk He ran around the desk and hugged Mark tightly. Mark grinned and wrapped his big arms around the boy. Ethan looked at the confused girls.

"Its official, he's our dad, we got his name. He's our dad for real." Ethan said with tears in his eyes.

Jessie shouted and climbed over the desk and hugged Mark and then her mother. Zoe and Faith squealed and flung themselves at Mark. Mark sat the girls on his lap giving them kisses.

"I love you kids, your all mine; I want ya to always remember that. You 5 kids and yer mama mean everything to me." Mark said with tears in his eyes. Lacy bent down and placed a kiss on Mark's cheek.

"Were a family Darlin." Mark said gazing up at her.

Lacy looked at him with tears glistening in her eyes too.

"I love you daddy." Lacy said grinning.

"I love you too little mama." Mark said.

Lacy and Mark gazed at there noisy, jumping, squealing, family and couldn't have been happier.

**The End**


End file.
